Castle of Feelings
by ShadowXMoonlight
Summary: Kagome and her twin Sister Melody are going to high school and are sophomores.They meet the gang and enemies along the way,Modern-Era SesshyXKaggie,InuXMel,MirXSan.Watch has they deal with the drama, I suck at summaries but it's a good story.
1. Chapter 1:The Begining

_**Isabella: Hiya cuties what up (she smiled) I'm doing an Inuyasha story and I'm excited.**_

_**Inuyasha: So who is about (he tilted his head)**_

_**Isabella: Hehe it's about Sesshy-kins and Kagome (she tweaked his tiny ears)**_

_**Kagome: WHAT? (she gasped shockingly)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (he pressed his finger to her lips) as has instructed Miko**_

_**Isabella: (she giggled) wow that was completely hot. (she blushed)**_

_**Inuyasha: (he picked her up as he looked at her) really you want hot I can show you hot**_

_**Miroku: Put her down Inuyasha or be prepared to get slapped by her**_

_**Isabella: (she leaned forwards and pushed her lips against him)**_

_**Miroku: (he gasped) that is so unfair…SANGO! Their kissing why won't you kiss me like that**_

_**Sango: Because Monk you piss me off completely (she steamed up) since you can't keep your hands to your bloody self.**_

_**Isabella: (she giggled as she pulled away from a stunned hanyou) This is in the future and Kagome is going to be having a twin sister and it isn't Kinky-hoe but she will be a slut in this story just like Yura and Someone else and never Rin or Kagura will be a slut cause they will be helping things hehe.**_

_**Isabella: Hey Inu-honey mind doing the disclaimer for me (she pouted)**_

_**Inuyasha: (he smiled and nodded clearing his throat) Isabella-sama doesn't own Inuyasha or anything in her expect the things she makes up herself.**_

_**Isabella: Thanks Inu and now on with the story (she smirked.)**_

* * *

The Beginning:

It was bright and a good morning in the middle of Tokyo, Japan and there in the southern area lay a beautiful white school, the schools name was Shikon High that was full of students standing in front of their cars talking or on the front steps in the group when a nice blue mustang drove up and parked in the parking lot, two doors opened up as two pair of long legs on both side of the car stepped out.

The legs on the drivers side of the car stood up and everyone gasped as they saw a girl about 5 foot and 6 inches with long raven hair that reached her mid-back and she had sea blue eyes and she had curves in the all the right places, she wore a Halter-top sweater, tight blue jeans and blue ballet flats as she stood there with her black backpack(This is Kagome).

The legs on the passengers side stood up and she got the same reaction she was 5 foot and 8 inches, she had long midnight blue hair that reached her backside, and she also had dark green eyes and she had curves in the all the right places as well while she wore a pink tube top then a black mini-skirt with black stockings and black ballet flats as she wore a black choker with her blue backpack(This is Melody).

They closed there doors with their heads up high as they walked into the school and into the office as they made their way towards the secretary and smiled at her, then bowed "Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi" said the girl on the left "Hi I'm Melody Higurashi" said the girl on the right "Were here for are schedules" replied Kagome "and Locker combinations" added Melody. "Ah the Higurashi twins pleasure to meet ye children I'm Kaede" she said kindly as she walked to a file cabinet and pulled out two files.

The older woman looked through the files as she pulled out three sheets from each file. "Oh ok then Miss Kagome here's your schedule, your locker number, combination and the school map and same for you as well Miss Melody" she said as she handed them their stuff "Thank you Ms. Kaede" they said together as they bowed then left the office together. They smiled as they stood to the side and looked at their schedules "What do you have Kagome" asked Melody as she smiled towards her sister as she pushed her paper towards her.

~~~~Kagome's Schedule~~~

Mr. Sharp-Gym: 8am-9am

Mrs. Yellowstone- Music: 9am-11am

Ms. Black- Art: 11am-12pm

Mr. Onigumo-History: 12pm-1pm

Lunch: 1pm-2pm

Mrs. Morgan- Math: 2pm-3:30pm

Home.

~~~End~~~

Melody tilted her head to the side "Hmmm Interesting Schedule Kag's" she said amused as she smirked "Well let me see your Mel" she asked with a grin "Alright Sister" she replied as she handed Kagome her schedule.

~~~~Melody's Schedule~~~

Mr. Onigumo-History: 8am-9am

Mrs. Yellowstone- Music: 9am-10am

Miss. Noel- English: 10am-11am

Mr. Sharp- Gym: 11am-12pm

Mrs. Morgan- Math: 12pm-1pm

Lunch: 1pm-2pm

Ms. Black-Art: 2pm-3:30pm

Home

~~~End~~~~

Kagome smiled as she read every content on this piece of paper "Wow we almost have everything together expect a couple of classes are different" she nodded her approval then she looked at her watch "It's almost 8 and we still need to find her lockers" she added as they were off to find their lockers. They finally found their locker and they were close together which was a plus until Kagome got knocked over by someone as she landed on her butt "Hey watch were your going" Melody yelled as she helped her sister up "It's alright sis he's just a jerk" she said smiling brightly then she looked at her watch "It's almost time well I'll see you in Mrs. Yellowstone's Music class" she said as Kagome nodded her head to watch her sister leave.

**Melody's P.O.V.**

I was walking towards Mr. Onigumo's History class when I spotted something Silver well more white, I tilted my head to the side to see a guy standing in front of his locker talking to some other guy with black hair that was a in a short ponytail that reached his neck. I sighed as I walked over towards them and faced them as I cleared my throat "Um excuse me but do either of you know where Mr. Onigumo's Class is" I asked in a pleasant voice when the guy who had black hair and stood about 5 foot 11 inches then he grabbed my hand and kissed it "Hello I'm Miroku Hoshi will you bear me my child" he asked then I raised an eyebrow when the guy with White hair smacked him.

When I got a better look I had to hold in my gasp cause he was totally gorgeous standing 6 foot and 1 inch, with White hair that had little doggy looking ears twitching on top of his head then his amber eyes making her almost melt "Sorry about him, he's truly a pervert or a lecher" he said then smacked his friend as he was close to me "I'm Inuyasha Taisho pleasure to meet you?" he added looking at me, I gulped then bowed "I'm Melody Higurashi nice to meet you" I replied as a smile graced my features "Well I can show you were Mr. Onigumo's is since I'm heading there now" he said then he started walking off "Catch up if you can onna" he replied then I caught up to him fast "No a problem" I said smiling towards him as we walked towards Mr. Onigumo's class.

We entered the class to see a teacher with black hair and crimson eyes if he didn't freak me out then I would find him totally hot "Excuse me Mr. Onigumo" I said quietly, he turned to me with those cold crimson eyes "Yes" he replied coldly looking me over "I'm your new student Melody Higurashi" I said holding my stuff in front of me "Class this is Miss Higurashi please make her feel welcomed…Miss Higurashi please introduce yourself" he said coldly as I glared at him then turned and face the class "Hi I'm Melody Higurashi and please take care of me" I said bowing as I heard murmurs then I smiled widely "Please take a seat next to Mr. Inuyasha Taisho" he said coldly.

I walked over to the empty seat and smiled his way "Nice bumping into you again" I said grinning "Same to you" he said smirking as well "Yasha introduce us to your lovely companion" said a voice "Jeez guys. Well you already now Miroku well that's Kagura" he said pointing to a lovely black haired beauty with crimson red eyes "Hello Kagura I'm Melody" I smiled at her as she smiled at me "Nice to meet you Melody" she said politely as the bell rang "Oh ok everyone in your seats" Mr. Onigumo said coldly as the class begun _'I wonder if Kagome is having this much fun' _I thought as he taught the class history.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

After Melody and I separated to go to class, I got lost _'This is freaking retarded' I thought as I growled then I noticed someone with black hair then I walked up towards them "Hi excuse me do you know where Mr. Sharps Gym class is" I asked nicely as she turned around giving me an annoyed look "No I don't now excuse me" she replied, I stood there stunned 'Oh no she didn't' I thought growling "Excuse me no need to be bloody rude" I said looking at her chocolate eyes "Well sorry miss goody-two shoes" she said then she laughed along with her goonies._

_I was about to punch her when someone walked over "Hi I know where Mr. Sharps Class is" said a new sweet voice, I turned around seeing someone my size with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that wore blue jeans and a black tube top with black converses "Thank you" I said as we started walking_ "Sorry about Kikyo…She's a bitch in this school well more of a slut" she explained then I giggled "By the way I'm Sango" she added "I'm Kagome nice to meet you Sango" I said politely then I bumped into something hard as I fell to my butt "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I said then when I looked up, I gasped silently.

I saw a god-like creature looking down at me with cold Golden Amber eyes as his long silver hair was in a low ponytail as he stood 6 foot and 5 inches tall "Oh my gosh Sesshy-kins did this lower bean hurt you baby" said one of the goonies as she clung herself to his arm "Get off my person Yura" he said coldly, then I stood up "Sorry that I bumped into you" I said then I walked off towards Sango as she waited for me then we walked off "wow you lived" she said smirking "Who was that" I asked slightly interested "That was Sesshomaru Taisho and His girlfriend Yura the second slut in the school" she said making me giggled.

We arrived at the gym then she pointed towards the teacher going to the girls locker room, I walked over towards him as I tapped on his shoulder "Excuse me Mr. Sharp I'm your new student Kagome Higurashi" I said politely "Oh hello Miss Higurashi… and I'm guess that I get to meet your twin later right" he said nicely handing her clothes "Well these are your gym clothes and the locker room is over there" he add smiling "Yes you will and thank you Mr. Sharp" I said walking to the locker room to see Sango wave to me. I smiled then walked over towards her as I got pushed against the shoulder then I turned around to see the same slut in the hallway "Don't touch my boyfriend ever again" she sneered "you ugly nobody" she added then I growled as I looked at her "Excuse me but unlike you I don't care about looks or guys so why don't you go whine to your boyfriend about the new girl making fun of you." I said then I grab Sango's hand and leave the locker room going into the Gym.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Inuyasha was watching Melody who was taking notes as he kinda felt a pull towards her but he was dating Kikyo but for some reason he felt like this was his true soul-mate, The bell rang signal that class was over "Hey Melody what class do you have next" he asked her as they got out of their seat "I've got Ms. Yellowstone next" she replied with a smile "Cool so do I" Inuyasha answered as they walked close together to their next class "So Melody do you have a…" he was about to say when he got interrupted "INUYASHA" yelled Kikyo as she glomped him "Why are you talking to this filth when she messed with Yura" she asked as he noticed her tilting her head to the side in confusing "Who's Yura" Melody looked totally confused "Don't play dumb bitch" she said.

Melody's aura became red as she growled "Look I don't know a Yura and I don't know you so please watch how you bloody speak to me" she said then she got tackled "Sis I want you to meet my friend Sango" said Kagome giggling then she noticed Kikyo and someone else.

"Thank you for helping my sister out she is a total airhead" Melody giggled as she saw her sister pout, Kagome poked her stomach "Sis I'm not an airhead. I just space out sometimes" she answered making her laugh "By any chance do you know someone by the name Yura" She asked making her nod.

Inuyasha moved Kikyo to the side "See Kikyo this is Melody and she was in class with me the whole time" he defended her "Well we've gotta go to class aren't you coming Hunny" she asked then Sesshomaru walked up "Sorry but he's coming with me since he doesn't go to Mr. Sharp's class anymore during this time" Sesshomaru saw Kagome and Melody standing together "You must be the Higurashi Twins" he said as they nodded their heads "I'm President Sesshomaru of the Junior Classes and I'm here to show you around" he added with a grin.

* * *

_**Isabella: Wow this is probably the most I have ever wrote. (she sighed) I'm so exhausted**_

_**Melody: Hello I'm the second main character and the twin of Kagome pleasure to meet you (she smiled)**_

_**Inuyasha: ( he blushed) Isabella-sama this is weird**_

_**Isabella: It's suppose to be weird that's the point and oh yea Kagome and Melody are different and you will see why in the next chapter.**_

_**Melody: yeppers (she giggled)**_

_**Kagome: Please R&R thank you very much. Bye (she grinned)**_

_**Everyone: Bye- Bye people**_

_**Inuyasha: Please press the green button and review (he waved) bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The unexpected

Isabella: Hey guys this is my second chapter and I'm tickled pink cause I'm excited (she giggled)

Inuyasha: Why babe (he looked at her confused)

Isabella: Cause this is where things get interesting, (she smirked evilly)

Shippo: Hey when do I get introduced (he pouted)

Isabella: Well you've been adopted by Melody so you will be introduced later and so will Rin hehe (she grinned evilly)

Inuyasha: This doesn't sound good (he whined)

Kagome: It probably isn't (she sighed as she looked at her)

Melody: What's wrong everyone (she looked confused)

Sesshomaru: She has an evil plan (he sighed deeply)

Isabella: Got that right Mwa ha ha ha ha (she laughs evilly)

Everyone: (they sweat-dropped) right…

Isabella: Anyway Melody can you please do the disclaimer for me

Melody: Sure (she smiled) Isabella-sama doesn't own Inuyasha but me and other stuff so deal.

Isabella: Thanks Isabella now on with the story (she giggled)

* * *

_**Last time on: Castle of feelings.**_

_Inuyasha moved Kikyo to the side "See Kikyo this is Melody and she was in class with me the whole time" he defended her "Well we've gotta go to class aren't you coming Hunny" she asked then Sesshomaru walked up "Sorry but he's coming with me since he doesn't go to Mr. Sharp's class anymore during this time" Sesshomaru saw Kagome and Melody standing together "You must be the Higurashi Twins" he said as they nodded their heads "I'm President Sesshomaru of the Junior Classes and I'm here to show you around" he added with a grin._

_Now on castle of feelings:_

_The Higurashi twins looked at the man in front of them then towards the other guy as well "You'll are related" replied Kagome as she blushed darkly "We're half-brothers" they said then glared at each other "Hmm Interesting" said Melody as she giggled "Well we better go before we are late for class wouldn't want the president to get tardy then" she added smirking as she got a glare as well "She is right" replied Kagome as she walked ahead. "Wouldn't want to go to the office on our first day" she added. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he dislodged Kikyo and kissed her cheek "Let's go guys" he said walking down the hall as they followed after him "See you later Kagome I've got Home ec room so see you at lunch" Sango waved as she ran off towards class, They arrived to class before the bell rang to signal class was starting._

_The teacher walked in as she looked at her sheet "We have two new students..Melody Higurashi and Kagome Higurashi" she said looking up to see them standing up "please welcome them with open arms" she added with a smile "Hello I'm Kagome" Kagome introduced herself politely "Yo I'm Melody" Melody grinned as she looked around. The Taisho brothers had attraction towards these two females but Sesshomaru wouldn't fall for a human but Inuyasha didn't care as long as she accepted him._

_Kagome was sitting at her seat with her sister on her right and Sesshomaru on her left, as Melody sat next to Inuyasha "Today we will be working on our instruments or voices" said Ms. Yellowstone then she looked at Kagome "Miss Kagome do you sing or play an instrument" she asked he, Kagome blushed and gulped._

"_I sing" Kagome answered blushing as everyone looked at her making her nervous "Will you come up here then please" she asked her as Kagome nodded her head then stood up and walked to the front of the class "Can I have someone play the piano please" Kagome looked nervous._

_The teacher nodded her head "Sesshomaru will you please play your piano" she asked him as he nodded his head then walked over towards the piano, Kagome walked over towards him and whispered into his ear then he nodded then Kagome cleared her throat._

"_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_"

Kagome cleared her throat as her voice was like a wind chime, as she closed her eyes while she song this beautiful song.

"In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_"_

_Kagome stopped singing as she opened her eyes blushing darkly noticing eyes were on her expect her sister as she smiled. "Wow that was truly beautiful Miss Kagome….Thank you Mr. Sesshomaru" said the teacher as they returned to their seats "Miss Melody mind coming up here please" she asked as she looked towards Melody "Sure why not" Melody walked over towards her teacher as she smiled._

_The teacher smiled brightly over towards her "Do you sing or play an instrument" she asked her softly "Well I do both" Melody replied "what do you play" she asked her again "I play the flute, piano and guitar" Melody blushed looking embarrassed._

_Melody looked at her teacher "Do you mind if I play the piano and sing" she asked as the teacher nodded her head while Melody took her seat at the piano and cleared her throat as she closed her eyes slowly and started playing the piano._

"_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back  
Now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past_"

Melody sung it clearly and beautifully like a bell, as Inuyasha was now truly falling for the girl then he smiled cause he knew this song as well.

"_Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waitingg  
Years of dreams  
Just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong  
Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past_

Heart don't fail me now!  
Courage don't desert me!"

_She started to sing more softly now as the keys were playing softer as well._

"_Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you..._

One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where  
This road may go-  
Back to who i was  
On to find my future  
Things my heartstill  
Needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let, this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home...  
At last!  
At Last!"

_Melody stopped singing as she turned back around on the bench and opened her eyes to see their mouths open and gapping at her "Very well done Miss Melody please take your seat" asked the teacher as she nodded and returned back to her seat._

_The teacher stood up in front of the class with a smile "In a week's time there will be a talent contest and I want everyone to do something for it and you can consider it 20% percent of your grade" said the teacher as the bell rang "Please remember to do something for it and you can do a solo or a group thing" she replied._

_Few hours later school was done as Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and the Twins were walking out of school "So Melody how did you enjoy school" Miroku asked as he looked at her "It was fine monk and if you put your hands on my ass one more time I will hurt you" she replied viewing his hand as she smirked "Hey listen people are coming over to my house later would you like to come" Inuyasha asked as he looked to Melody "Sorry Inuyasha but I can't I gotta go pick up someone" she answered then checked her watch "Kagome we gotta go before we're late" she replied as she grabbed Kagome's hand and started dragging her towards the car "Bye guys see you tomorrow" waved Kagome has she got into the drivers seat and drove off and down the road._

_The girls arrived to the Shikon Elementary school waiting patiently "Mom" yelled a voice as a blur of red came running into Melody's arms "Shippo how was school today" she asked smiling "It was great I made two new friends" he answered as two kids walked up to them "Momma this is Kohaku and Rin-chan" he added with a smile on his face. Melody lowered her self as she smiled towards them with a smile on her face "Hello I'm Shippo's Mother Melody pleasure to meet you" she smiled brighter towards the little girl with brown hair that was in a cute little side pony-tail and had soft ears and golden eyes "Hello I'm Rin Taisho please sure to meet you as well" the little girl known as Rin replied "Your related to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" Kagome asked as she got down as well, she nodded her head._

_Shippo smiled towards her then nodded towards Kohaku "Hey mom do you think they could come over" he asked cutely giving her the puppy dog eyes "Shippo we have to ask their parents first and be lucky I brought my cell phone" Melody pulled out her blackberry phone and handed it towards Rin "Call your parents alright Rin" she added. Rin held it in her hands as she dialed her number "Hello Grandfather it's me Rin may I speak my father" she asked politely "Hello daddy may I go to Shippo's house" she asked politely "Thank you daddy and I'll call to come be picked up as well" she added with a smile as she ended the call._

_Shippo grinned as he jumped out of his mom's arms jumping up and down. "Yay!" he was totally excited, Rin handed the phone to Kohaku when he heard his name being called, He turned around seeing Sango running up. "Oh hey Kagome, Melody what are you doing here" she asked smiling "I'm here to pick up Shippo" Melody said smiling as another boy walked over with black hair and sighed "Souta your late" scolded Kagome as she looked at him "Sorry sis but the guys wouldn't stop picking on Hitomi" he replied as a girl with brown hair come up as well "Aw protecting you girlfriend again Little brother" Melody teased as she giggled "Shut up Melody or I'm telling mom you snuck out of the house late a night before school started" he said "Alright fine you big baby" Melody crossed her arms over her chest pouting._

_Kagome laughed as she stood up "So are you picking up a sibling as well Sango" she asked looking at her new friend "yep and Kohaku I noticed you made a new friend" she answered smiling "Yep Sis..This is Shippo-chan and he was wondering if I could come over" he asked pouting "Alright as along as They don't mind if I come as well" she asked looking at her new friends "Nope the more the merrier" she answered smiling "YAY!" the kids yelled jumping up and down excited as the adults laughed._

_The gang arrived to the Higurashi shrine climbing the stairs "Welcome to the Higurashi shrine and home" Melody smiled as she walked in along with the rest of the group "Mom were home and we have guests" she said "BEGONE DEMONS!" yelled an old man "Grandpa stop causing problems" Kagome said as she sighed "You must forgive my father is always been that way Hello I'm Ms. Higurashi nice to meet you" said their mother "Hello I'm Rin Taisho" she said bowing politely "Hello I'm Sango Madison and that's my brother Kohaku thank you for having us in your home" replied Sango as they bowed as well "It's no problem" replied Ms. Higurashi . Melody shook her head as she sighed "Hey Shippo mind showing the Rin and Kohaku to your room while we hang out with Sango oh ok hun." She asked him "Can do mom" replied Shippo as he kissed Melody's cheek and ran off grabbing his friends hands and dragging them upstairs to his room the girls laughed._

_Later that evening as the clock hit 7:30 pm it was time for their guests to leave "Bye Kagome Bye Melody see you tomorrow" said Sango as she hugged them both "Bye Shippo and Rin" said Kohaku waving good bye, as they left "Well Rin I guess we need to call your parents" said Melody as she took Rin to the kitchen as she grabbed the home phone and handing to her. "Thank you Melody" replied Rin as she dialed her number "Hello Jaken may I please speak to my father" she asked "Hello daddy I'm ready to be picked up" she said "No don't send Jaken please…Please daddy why don't you come so you can meet Shippo-chan parent" she asked "Alright they live at the Star shrine" she answered smiling then hung up the phone "He will be here soon and I think he's bringing my uncle as well and his girlfriend" she added as she shivered._

_Melody was sitting on the floor just chilling as she gets glomped by two kids "Shippo, Rin oh no" she laughed as she was getting tickled "Someone help I'm getting tickled to death by two monster" she laughed as the door bell rang "Mom get the door I can't keep up" she laughed can't helping herself. Kagome walked down then laughed as she picked up Shippo and started tickling him "Oh no I give" he said laughing "Ha no one can help you Rin" said Melody tickling her back as someone cleared their throat._

_Melody sat up to see Sesshomaru with Yura "Great life sucks" she sighed deeply as she got up placing Rin on her feet, she ran to him and hugged him as he hugged back "Daddy this is Shippo and Miss Melody-san" Rin smiled brightly "Hello Sesshomaru-sama this is my mother Akio Higurashi, my brother Souta and my Son Shippo" she replied nodding to the little boy hiding behind her legs "That doesn't surprise me" Yura said under her breathe "Excuse me what was that" Melody said as she looked at Yura "Oh nothing" she replied with a sneer "Load of bull and I know I heard you say something" she said growling lowly "Sis calm down your scaring Shippo" replied Kagome walking over to her and placing her hand on top of her shoulder._

_Melody took a deep breathe as she lowered herself to his level. "I'm sorry that I scared you sweetie" she said hugging Shippo tightly to her, Kagome sighed in relief as she glared her hatred towards Yura "Thank you for having Rin over Ms. Higurashi" said Sesshomaru bowing in respect "It totally wasn't a problem since she is a really sweet girl" she answered with a smile. Kagome bent down as there was pulling on her skirt "What is it Rin" she asked as she was hugged then she smiled embracing her back, Rin walked towards Melody and embraced her as well as she kissed Shippo on the cheek "Well we should be going" said Sesshomaru as Rin took his hand and waved "Bye Bye Rin see you tomorrow" said Shippo as he waved back then they left._

_Melody sighed as she fell on the couch "I was that close to losing her cool and showing them either my demon blood or my Miko blood" she said sighing deeply "That would be totally bad sis" replied Kagome as she sat down next to her "Then they would know about me as well dear sister" she added as Shippo sat on Melody's lap "Well they can't know cause that would be bad." Melody ruffled Shippo's hair "Well it's time for supper and I ordered Pizza" replied Ms. Higurashi "Sweetness" Melody grinned as she yawned "Thank you lord no homework" Kagome replied happily as the door bell rang "PIZZA!" the kids yelled as the mother grabbed the pizza putting it on the table and they smiled happily._

* * *

**Isabella: Aww poor Shippo (she pouted)**

**Inuyasha: Yea poor Shippo (he hugged her)**

**Shippo: Hey get away from writer-sama (he glared)**

**Isabella: Jeez guys clam down and I'm already getting readers (she grinned as she jumped up and down)**

**Kagome: That's good (she giggled) Well Someone should say it**

**Sesshomaru: Please Read and Review (he sighed)**

**Isabella: I won't be doing another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews but more will do and help me come up with a new chapter please and thank you. (she smiled and waved) Good bye my lovely readers.**

**Everyone: Bye- Bye**

**Isabella: and please hit the sexy green button and just pretend it's Sesshomaru taking off his clothes.**


	3. Chapter 3: The way life should be

**Isabella: Yo Isabella is here to say that here comes another chapter of Castle of Feelings**

**Inuyasha: Hey what up hun (he growled playfully picking her up)**

**Kagome: Hey put her down baka (she rolled her eyes)**

**Beast boy: Hey put down my Isabella (he growled)**

**Isabella: (she giggled) Guys calm down… and Inuyasha put me down**

**Inuyasha: (he pouted but put her down)**

**Kagome: So any way do me and Melody get to use our demon or miko powers (she tilted her head)**

**Isabella: I don't know at the moment but until then Beast boy as my guest of honor mind doing the disclaimer.**

**Beast boy: Of course not gorgeous (he cleared his throat) Isabella-sama doesn't own Inuyasha or Teen titans or any other thing expect Melody-san**

**Isabella: Let the story begin hehe.**

* * *

**Last time on Castle of feelings:**

_Melody sighed as she fell on the couch "I was that close to losing her cool and showing them either my demon blood or my Miko blood" she said sighing deeply "That would be totally bad sis" replied Kagome as she sat down next to her "Then they would know about me as well dear sister" she added as Shippo sat on Melody's lap "Well they can't know cause that would be bad." Melody ruffled Shippo's hair "Well it's time for supper and I ordered Pizza" replied Ms. Higurashi "Sweetness" Melody grinned as she yawned "Thank you lord no homework" Kagome replied happily as the door bell rang "PIZZA!" the kids yelled as the mother grabbed the pizza putting it on the table and they smiled happily._

**Now this time:**

_After dinner the girls went to their bedroom with Shippo in tow "What are we going to do about the rumors tomorrow" asked Melody as she held her son "I don't know but they can say what-ever they want to" said Kagome as she smiled "Shippo will always be the most important person on this planet" she added as she ruffled his hair "Speaking of which Shippo you need to be going to bed" Melody said raising an eyebrow "Alright Momma" he said jumping out of her arms and kissed her cheek "Night Momma… Night Auntie Kagome" he said waving as he ran to his room,_

_Melody smiled as she sneezed "I think I'm catching something" she sighed as she got off her sisters bed and waved "Night Kagome" she added leaving her sisters room._

_Melody's P.O.V._

_I went into my room and sighed again as I sneezed again, I looked around my room and smiled as I walked to bed and sat down on my blue and black comforter. My room was in the colors of Blue, Black and Crimson red as posters of fairies, and bands such has Good Charlotte, Green day and Evanescence which was cool as I had a gold moon hang on my wall._

_I walked to my dresser taking out of a pair of black short and a white wife beater as I put those on throwing my other clothes in the hamper, while she layed in her bed with her arms behind her head as she thought about stuff then she closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_**~~Dream~~**_

_She was laying in her bed when a little pebble was thrown against my window, she woke up and got out of bed as she raised my curtains to see Inuyasha standing out there. She opened the window "Inuyasha what are you doing here" she asked as Inuyasha jumped up and she moved out of the way as he climbed through the window "I'm here to see you princess" he said as he pulled her body in and kissed her lips._

_**~~End of the dream~~**_

_I woke up panting heavily as I looked around "Thank you lord it was a dream" I said to myself then Shippo ran inside my room as he jumped on my bed "Mommy I had a nightmare" he said whining, I sighed "Alright get in here" I said as he crawled into my bed and under my sheets, I sighed deeply as he cuddled with me falling back asleep._

_Normal P.O.V._

_The sun was rising and so was everyone else expect Melody, Shippo ran to his grandmother and tugged on her pants "Gran-Gran, mommy's got a fever" he said as she gasped then ran upstairs to check on her daughter "Melody are you alright" she asked worriedly, Melody shook her head as she looked at her mom "Well it looks like you have a fever" replied her mother "Mom" Sota yelled as he ran into the room "Kagome has a fever as well" he added with worried in his eyes "Alright I'll be there soon" she replied as she sighed "I'll drive Shippo and Sota to school alright" she added as she stood up and started walking down stairs "Guys get your stuff ready I'm taking you too school" she said as they nodded getting their things ready._

_Inuyasha P.O.V._

_I was getting ready for school, when my brother walked in "What the hell do you want" I asked glaring at him, as he picked up a book "Jaken put one of my books in here by mistake" he replied walking off "Oh and Rin wants to do an Easter egg hunt tomorrow with some of her friends so you will arrange that" he added walking away._

_I sighed as I was done getting dressed as I walked down the stairs "Hey Uncle Inuyasha when you do arrange my Easter egg hunt can you make sure to invite Shippo, along with Mel-san, Kaggie-san and Sota-san as well please" Rin asked politely "Of course Kiddo" I said ruffling her hair as I walked to the kitchen grabbing some orange juice "Hey son" Toga said as he ruffled his sons hair "Hey dad" I said drinking my drink as I sighed._

"_Well gotta go" I said running out the kitchen and grabbing my keys to my 1980 red mustang with leather interior, as I put in my skillet CD then it played my favorite song Hero while I started humming to it and started driving to school thinking about one girl in mind. I parked in the parking lot waiting for my girlfriend Kikyo as I sighed then I saw Miroku walking towards me "Hey dude whats up" I asked waving towards him "Rumors of Melody having a kid is coming out" replied Miroku as he sighed "Is it true" he asked._

_I sighed and looked at him "Who said this Rumor" I asked as I looked at him "Yura and Your girlfriend" he answered, then I growled as Sango ran over "Inuyasha, Melody and Kagome are sick so they won't be coming today" she said then she looked at me "Are you alright" she asked worried seeing him growl, then I started stomping off growling loudly._

_Normal P.O.V._

_Inuyasha walked into the school with Sango and Miroku following behind them, as he stomped towards his girlfriend and Yura "Inuyasha-kins" Kikyo squealed seeing him with a pissed off look on his face "Whats wrong" she asked, Inuyasha glared at Yura and Kikyo "How dare you say that about Melody having a kid when Shippo is a full fox demon and Melody is a human for god sakes" he screamed having people in the hallway watch them "Why do you care so much about that worthless girl when you have a Miko girlfriend" Kikyo said to him "Cause she is pure and not a slut" said Sango as she grinned then Kikyo walked up towards Sango and was about slap her._

_Inuyasha grabbed her wrist "You and me are through" he said dropping her hand and walking off with his friends, Sesshomaru was watching his younger half-brother and he was proud of him 'I'm totally proud of you Inuyasha' he thought smiling inwardly. Later that day when school was done Sango sighed as she smiled "So Inuyasha you want to come with me to go see Kagome and Melody" she asked him "Sure why not" Inuyasha replied "But let's go pick up that little guy" he added with a grin._

_Shippo and Rin were waiting for Kohaku and Sota when Inuyasha pulled up "Hey guys" he said with a grin as Rin ran up to him "Uncle Inuyasha this is Shippo" replied Rin as she smiled "Hello Shippo I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha lowered himself to his level "Your Melody's kid aren't you" he asked him, Shippo nodded his head with a smile on his face "Well I need to see your mom to give her some homework" Inuyasha said smiling back towards him._

_Sango came running up with Miroku tagging behind "What took you so long" asked Inuyasha as he stood up "Sorry but we were being harassed by your ex-girlfriend Kikyo" Sango said crossing her arms, Rin smiled happily "You finally broke up with Kinky-hoe" Rin asked grinning "RIN TAISHOU where did you hear that from" Inuyasha asked as he crossed her arms over his chest looking at her "Daddy" she replied pouting._

_With Kagome and Melody:_

_Kagome and Melody were on the couch watching Resident evil and eating Ice-cream, when the door opened "Mommy I'm home" cried Shippo as he ran in dragging someone behind him "Inuyasha" gasped Melody as she blushed, Inuyasha smiled at her and waved "I brought him home and your homework" he said walking over "You look better" he added as Rin skipped over with flowers in her hands as she gave some to Melody and some to Kagome "Thank you Rin" said Kagome smiling brightly._

_Melody smiled as she hugged her son "So Shippo did you behave for Inuyasha" she asked him as she looked him in the eye "No I was good the whole time" he answered with a smile "Hey tomorrow Rin wanted to know if you, Shippo, Kagome and Souta wanted to come over tomorrow for a Easter egg hunt" Inuyasha asked blushing lightly "Sure why not" answered Melody._

"_Awesome" replied Inuyasha as he walked over towards her and handed her the homework assignments, While Sango handed Kagome hers "So tomorrow then" asked Inuyasha smiling at Melody "Yea tomorrow" replied Melody as she smiled back at him "Come on Kiddo let's go" he said as she pouted "Alright Uncle Inuyasha" she replied as she waved bye and ran ahead of Inuyasha._

_Easter Egg Hunt:_

_Rin ran down the stairs into the kitchen "HAPPY EASTER" she screamed with a smile on her face as she jumped around "Rin calm down" said Sesshomaru "So Inuyasha I heard about Kikyo" he added then their father looked at him "What about Kikyo oh my god she's pregnant" their father looked in horror "No dad I broke up with her" Inuyasha answered as he eat his breakfast "Yes I'm finally able to relax" replied Toga as he eat his breakfast "I'm happy for you Hun" replied his mother Izayoi as she smiled. _

"_So son who this girl Rin keeps talking about" asked Toga as he grinned while Inuyasha spit out his orange "What are you talking about" he asked totally unfazed as he glared towards Rin, as Toga cleared his throat "This young girl that mothers that young fox" replied Toga "Ah you mean Melody Higurashi" answered Sesshomaru grinning at his brother as he growled, Rin giggled "She's really pretty but so it Miss Kagome-san" Rin smiled looking at her grandfather._

_Inuyasha was blushing as he shook his hand "Well I'm going to go get ready for this Hunt" he replied as he got up from the table and walked up the stairs to his room "I think Someone likes this one girl" replied Toga with a grin as he was elbowed by his wife "Don't do anything Toga" she scolded with a look "Behave alright" she added "Alright Alright I'll be good" he sighed as Sesshomaru shook his head then thought 'Moron'._

_The gang arriving:_

_The gang arrived as Kagome and Melody awed at the mansion "This is beautiful" replied Melody as she gasped "and they live here wow" said Kagome grinning "I hope you guys remember to bring you swim suits" asked Sango as they nodded "Yes I get to see Kagome and Melody in a bikini" Miroku grinned from ear to ear._

_Rin ran out of the house glomping Melody then jumping on Kagome "Welcome Melody, Kagome and Shippo-san" she said with a blush "Where's Sota-san" she asked "He's with his girlfriend" replied Melody with a wink "Melody and Shippo welcome" said Inuyasha as he walked out of the house smiling "Hello Inuyasha and thank you for inviting us" replied Melody smiling as well._

_Sango and Miroku looked at each other and smirked 'They look great together' they thought, as they turned to look at Melody "So what do you think" asked Inuyasha "It looks beautiful" replied Melody "Why thank you my dear" replied a new voice "Hello I'm Toga Taisho and you must be Melody and Shippo and Kagome" he said looking at each of them then smiled "Don't mind my husband he's little hyper at times…Hello I'm Izayoi" she said politely smiling._

"_Pleasure to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi" Kagome smiled bowing "I'm Melody Higurashi and this is my Son Shippo Higurashi" Melody bowed as well "Inuyasha show them inside the house so that they can get ready for the Egg hunt then swimming afterwards" said Toga as Inuyasha nodded and pulled Melody. Sesshomaru entered the hall and smiled "Hello" he said coldly "Inuyasha I hope you don't mind but I invited Yura and she's bringing Kikyo" he replied "Not at all" Inuyasha said as he nodded his head then walked over giving them a tour of the house. After the children arrived they started the Easter egg hunt and Shippo had won but he shared with Rin and Kohaku._

_The kids were in the pool swimming while Sesshomaru was watching Rin and Shippo play together while Yura sat in his lap "Hey guys sorry that we are late" said the girls, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru turned their heads and looked at the girls. Kagome was wearing a two piece bikini that was blue and had white crescent moons on them, Melody wore a black bikini with white Sakura petals all around them and Sango wore a purple and pink one piece swim suit._

_Inuyasha walked over towards Melody and grinned as he picked her up and then ran and jumped into the pool making the kids laugh "Miroku you do that do me and I will kill you" Sango warned as Melody and Inuyasha reached the surface then Melody splashed him as he splashed her back as they laughed happily while Kikyo steamed._

_Melody laughed as Kagome dived into the water and jumped up on Inuyasha's back, as she pushed him down in the water and laughed, Melody laughed also as Miroku lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders "Chicken fight" said Miroku grinning as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put on his shoulders "I'm game" he grinned as they begun as Melody and Miroku won "Haha that rocked" she threw up her arms as she grinned as the children cheered for them. Kagura come out and grinned as she watched the scene in front of her "Cousin Kagura" screamed Rin as she ran over towards her._

_Melody tilted her head to the side "She's your cousin" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Yea Kagura is my cousin Melody" Inuyasha replied as he got out of the pool "Jeez cuz your late" he said glaring at her "Sorry but Daddy was being, harsh about my grades so hence why I was late" she explained as she waved towards Melody and Kagome then smiled brightly at Shippo._

_Later that evening when the kids left expect Kagome, Melody, Shippo, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, and Kagura as they were dressed and sitting in the living room "So this is your kid isn't it Melody" Kagura asked "Yea he's my little guy" she answered "Hey Inuyasha I heard from Aunt Izayoi that You dumped Kikyo finally" Kagura was happy "What really?" asked Melody as she looked at him while he nodded his head "Wow who would have guessed" said Melody as she tilted her head to the side._

_Kagome smiled as she knew that Inuyasha liked her sister very much and she had no problem with that besides Kikyo was totally a bitch "Hey why don't you spend the night so that way in the morning we could go do something tomorrow" asked Inuyasha as they nodded "Cool well count me in" said Kagura smiling. Miroku and Sango always got a room together cause they were going out finally, Kagome and Kagura cause they both had a plan then Shippo, Kohaku and Rin then finally Melody and Inuyasha but they just blushed as they said there good-night they went into their rooms._

_Melody and Inuyasha:_

_Inuyasha had giving Melody one of his black t-shirts and a pair of boxers, and she was in his private bathroom. He was completely nervous sharing a bed with her then he sighed completely 'Don't worry you will be fine' he thought when she came out of his bathroom, he gulped and blushed as she walked over towards him with a blush of her own "Hey" she said while looking at him as he held out her hand for her._

_Melody took his offered hand and got on the bed with him as they were embraced and they cuddled happily "Good Night Inu" she said smiling as she closed her eyes "Good night Mel" he said as well as they both fell asleep in a comfortable peace._

_Kagome's P.O.V._

_After Kagura had finally went to sleep I left the room and went into the kitchen to get me a drink of water when a shadow scared me, as I saw Sesshomaru standing there in nothing but his pants "Hello Kagome" he said smirking while I blushed "Hello Sesshomaru" I said coldly walking past him while I got me a glass and filled it up with water then I sipped out and placed the glass into the sink when he pinned me against the wall as he sniffed my neck "You smell go Ka-go-me" he said huskily as he licked my neck then I slapped him as I ran out of the room and back into my room as I walk into my bed and sighed laying down and falling asleep._

* * *

_**Isabella: That was so awesome oh and Happy Easter everyone. (she smiled)**_

_**Luna: That was an interesting chapter and you finished during Easter which is totally cool (She grinned)**_

_**Kagome: Why did he do that (she raised an eyebrow)**_

_**Isabella: Cause I wanted him to hehe**_

_**Melody: So whats going in with the new chapter**_

_**Isabella: Well Bankotsu will be in it and maybe Kagome and Melody reveal there demon and miko powers and that will be an interesting chapter.**_

_**Melody: Hey please Read and Review**_

_**Isabella: If you don't I will not be writing another chapter until I get more reviews thank you very much.**_

_**Everyone: Bye and HAPPY EASTER!**_

_**Isabella: Please hit the green button or else Sesshomaru will be losing his perfect hair. (she grinned evilly)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Love is everywhere

Isabella: Hello Hello my favorite Reviewers. (she smiled brightly) This is another chapter of Castle of feelings.

Kagome: Wow after finishing the last chapter before Easter this is so awesome.

Isabella: Well I got some really good reviews from people.

Inuyasha: So who's doing the disclaimer this time.

Isabella: That's easy…. Sesshomaru-kins (she grinned)

Sesshomaru: (he growled) why must you call me that horrible nickname.

Isabella: Well it's either Sesshy-kins, Fluffy-kins, Sesshy-chan, or Fluffy-Whiffy (she giggled)

Sesshomaru: (he groaned) Alright Sesshomaru-kins it is (he sighed)

Isabella: Good now do the disclaimer.

Sesshomaru: Isabella-sama doesn't own Inuyasha or Profit from these fan fictions in any way their just fan based.

Isabella: Thank you Fluffy. (she giggled Oh yea Special Shout outs To:

**Sesshomarubaby18**

**LycanStorm**

**Aesthetic Miaka**

Isabella: Thank you for reading and Reviewing and now on with the story

* * *

Last time on Castle of Feelings:

_After Kagura had finally went to sleep I left the room and went into the kitchen to get me a drink of water when a shadow scared me, as I saw Sesshomaru standing there in nothing but his pants "Hello Kagome" he said smirking while I blushed "Hello Sesshomaru" I said coldly walking past him while I got me a glass and filled it up with water then I sipped out and placed the glass into the sink when he pinned me against the wall as he sniffed my neck "You smell go Ka-go-me" he said huskily as he licked my neck then I slapped him as I ran out of the room and back into my room as I walk into my bed and sighed laying down and falling asleep._

_Now On Castle of Feelings:_

_The sun rose inside of the Taisho house, waking a very young daiyoukai 'I can't believe I kissed her' he thought as he got out of bed __**'But Master her lips were so soft' his beast said as he whined **__'Leave me alone' he growled as his beast disappeared for now any way._

_Sesshomaru walked to his shower striping off his clothes as he stepped into the warm water while it hit his sore muscles, as he sighed in contentment 'Today will be a boring day' he thought as he out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him as he put on some black boxers, Black jean and a white button up shirt only leaving two unbutton._

_Kagome woke up to a scream as she got up and sighed "Jeez Miroku you could have waited five more minutes" she sighed then got up to see Kagura missing "I guess she is a early riser" Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the bathroom turned on the water, stripping off her clothes as well._

_After the shower, Kagura had brought her some change of clothes for her to wear which she was totally grateful for it. Kagome put on a white mini-skirt that went to her thighs then she put on a pink tube-top as she sighed "Well it will have to do" Kagome walked out of the room and bumped into Sesshomaru as she almost fell to the ground but was caught by him "Watch what your doing Wench" he said coldly as he pulled her up and let go of her waist walking away "Jerk" she said growling._

_Melody and Inuyasha were still sleeping quiet peacefully until something jumped on the bed "Wake up wake up" yelled the voice making Melody roll out of the bed hitting the floor with a big 'THUD!' she looked up and glared at Kagome "Jeez sis I thought that you were Shippo or Rin or even worse Miroku" she said sighing. _

_Inuyasha glared at Kagome as looked down at Melody "You alright Melody" he asked completely worried as she nodded, he sighed in relief as Melody got off the floor "Sis leave now please" Melody warned "Fine I will as soon as your getting ready cause we are going to the mall today after breakfast" replied Kagome as she grinned passing her some clothes "Enjoy" she giggled as she left the room._

_Melody sighed as she got up and walked to the bathroom. "I guess I'll take a shower first" she said as she smiled at him then walked inside of the bathroom, while Inuyasha pulled out his clothes as well until he heard a scream. He ran towards the bathroom and ran inside to see Melody holding her hand close to her "Melody are you oh ok" he asked as he walked over towards her slowly "Yea I'm oh ok" she replied holding her hand to her._

"_The water was to hot" Melody responded as she looked into his eyes as he held her barely covered body in his arms "Melody relax alright I'll fix the water" he replied softly as he let her go gently on the floor then he went and fixed the temperature "There you go Mel" he said as he walked back to the door and closed it._

_Kagome and her friends were sitting in the living room waiting for their friends to come until they saw Inuyasha come down "Hey Dad where are the bandages" he asked as his father looked at him "Are you hurt" Toga looked worried as Inuyasha shook his head "No but Melody burnt her hands" he answered as Toga chuckled as his son then smirked "Alright It's in the hallway upstairs near my room on the third self" he answered, then Inuyasha ran up the stairs and down the hall._

_Kagome tilted her head to the side as she shook her head "Sesshy-kins" yelled a sweet sounding voice 'great Yura is here' thought the gang as they looked at the door and into the hallway, "Inu-kins" said another sweet voice 'Great Kikyo is here' they thought then sighed 'This will be interesting' thought Miroku as he was grinning from ear to ear._

_Kikyo was running towards Inuyasha's room when she opened the door "Inuyasha" she said when she heard the shower running, she walked towards the door and opened it up as she stepped inside. Melody was taking her shower when she heard the door open, then she sighed, as she opened the curtains to see Kikyo standing there "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOJNG HERE" they both yelled in unison, that's when the gang ran up there as the boys looked at the door expect Sesshomaru as he was clung by Yura while he watched Kagome._

_Kagome sighed as she pulled Miroku and Inuyasha back "Sango watch them" said Kagome as Sango nodded her head, Shippo and Rin came running into the room and tilted their heads to the side while Kagome walked into the bathroom handing her sister a towel and standing in front of Kikyo with her arms over her chest._

_Melody wrapped the towel around her as she looked toward Kikyo, then she got out of the shower and stood there behind her sister, then Inuyasha sighed in relief "Kikyo what are you doing here" he asked looking at her "But Inu-kins I knew you were only joking when you broke up with me" she answered "Nope he broke up with you Kinky-hoe" said Rin then Sesshomaru growled warningly towards her "What was that" said Kikyo then Kagome growled "Don't touch Rin" Kagome said as Rin smiled at her "Yea Kinky-hoe" retorted Shippo as he stuck out his tongue until he almost got hit by purification blast until Melody was standing in front of him._

_Melody's eyes were crimson red, as she growled towards Kikyo with clawed hand up while the other one clutched the towel "Mess with my pup Kikyo and I will kill you" she said as she was being held back by Kagome and Inuyasha "Mel-Mel chill" said Inuyasha softly "Kikyo get the hell out of here now if you know what's good for you" warned Inuyasha as he growled warningly at her. _

_Kikyo ran out the door and down the stairs 'I will you get you witch' she laughed as she ran out of the gates of the mansion while Melody calmed down until she saw Yura standing there "Get her out of my sight…I have heard of the rumors you and Kinky-hoe have been saying behind my back so get out of my site" growled Melody as her hand glowed blue-ish pink then everyone gasped then Sesshomaru moved Yura out of the room while looking at Kagome in the eyes._

_The gang at the mall:_

_The gang had arrived at the mall with a lot of questions for the twins, until they arrived at the food court since they missed breakfast, they got their food and went to a table "Alright who wants to ask the first question" asked Kagome as she looked at them, Miroku raised his hand "Yes Roku" said Melody smiling "What are you" he asked then Kagome smiled "We are Demoness with Miko powers" replied Kagome as Melody nodded "We're full demons not Half" added Melody "What kind of demons are you" asked Sango "Well were not really sure" they answered and shrugged "Who's your father" asked Miroku while Inuyasha was speechless._

"_We don't know who are birth father is just Souta's "answered Melody, then Inuyasha looked at her "Is Souta a demon" he asked then Melody shook her head "Nope he's a monk and he will always be human" replied Melody as she sighed eating her food, as Shippo looked at Inuyasha._

_The gang finished their meal when Melody spotted someone with braided long black hair then she smiled "Bankotsu!" she screamed as said person turned around as she ran up towards him "Melody what are you doing here" he asked hugging her tightly "Momma got transferred here" she answered with a smile until she saw Kikyo standing there "Bankotsu you know her" she said coldly "Yea she's my cousin" he answered as Kagome ran up also hugging him as well "Their both my cousin see my mom and their mom are sisters" he explained._

_Melody and Kagome smiled as their friends joined them, then Shippo ran up and hugged him as well "What up little man" he smirked "So what are you doing here Ban-ban" asked Melody as he growled "Deal with it cuz now answer my question" she added with a grin "I'm looking for a girl that mess with Kikyo. She said that girl stole her boyfriend" he answered Melody glared at her "Well the only boyfriend I know that she had would be Inuyasha" she answered then laughed "Does this girl have the same features as me" she asked._

_Bankotsu looked at her and nodded his head, Melody laughed as she pointed to Inuyasha "See that silver haired person that's her ex, Inuyasha and she saw me at his house taking a shower while he was getting bandages for my hands" she pointed to her hands "Cause the water was to hot" she explained as he nodded then looked at Kikyo "You wanted me to beat down my cousin man get the hell out of my sight" said Bankotsu as Kikyo huffed and growled._

"_Wow that was completely interesting" Melody laughed along with the gang "So want to hang out with us or are you going to hang out with the gay dude what was his name" Melody growled in frustration "J_akotsu" said Bankotsu as she nodded "Yea of course well gotta go bye cuz tell your mom I said hi" he added as he waved bye to the girls "Alright bye cuz" said Melody as she waved back.

The gang went to the arcade "OOO DDR" Melody jumped up and down in excitement "Hey Kagome can I burrow 75 cents please" she asked as Kagome sighed handing her the change "Enjoy" Kagome giggled as her sister ran to the machine. Inuyasha joined her as they went to light mode, They did Butterfly, Doll and CANDY! As they were sweating heavily "Wow your amazing Melody" said Inuyasha grinning "You're not so bad yourself Inu" Melody grinned back at him and smiled brightly.

"Hot Topic" the girls scream dragging the guys to the store as they looked around smiling "GIR" squealed Melody as she ran to that section of the store as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "She's a Gir fanatic and he's from Invader Zim" explained Kagome as she giggled.

Shippo followed his mother towards her section as she was picking him out a hoodie, he smiled towards her as he shook his head, Shippo looked towards Inuyasha as he was looking at other stuff and grinned "Hey mom maybe you should get something for Inuyasha" he suggested making her blush, Rin was following Inuyasha when she heard Shippo say that then she looked at him as he did sending the same message to her with his eyes then she nodded.

"Hey Uncle Inuyasha why don't you get something for Melody" suggested Rin causing Inuyasha to blush as well, the adults like the suggestions as they looked around the store. Inuyasha found a necklace with a star and angel wings, while Melody found him a shirt that said 'I killed Edward Cullen's' she giggled at the shirt since she knew the girls at their school would probably attack him even Kagome.

The gang were walking around the mall until Inuyasha growled "Hello Flea-bitten wolf" he growled out as Miroku sighed "Who's that?" asked Kagome as she tilted her head "That's Kouga" replied Miroku as Koga growled back "Hello Mutt-face" he said back as he saw Kagome.

Kouga walked over towards her and grabbed her hands "Hello" he said as he looked at her "Hi" she said blushing lightly "I'm Kouga and you are" Kouga smirked "Kagome Higurashi" she answered back "That's it your going to be my woman" he announced then Melody came in front of them "Back off my sister or I will purify you in to oblivion" she growled out "Or I tear you to shreds" she added glaring at him.

Kouga ran off saying that he would be back for his women, Kagome sighed and smiled at her sister "Thanks sis I don't think I could have done that" she said softly "Sis your to nice" Melody sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she picked up Shippo on placed him on her back.

After that they went back to the mansion, Rin took Melody, Sango and Kagome up to her room so that Melody could wrap her present, Kagome had gotten Sesshomaru something that she knew that he would like even if he didn't show it.

Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha were downstairs while Inuyasha was wrapping up the present he bought for Melody of course no one knew that Sesshomaru had followed them, he finally lost Yura when Kikyo called her up and left. Sesshomaru got her a charm bracelet with a crescent moon on it, he smiled for the first time in a while then he looked at his ceiling trying to figure out how to give it to her.

After dinner Kagome was sitting in the living room talking to her mom on her cell phone "Yes mom were fine" she rolled her eyes "Mom calm down their father is here…Shippo is fine since Melody stepped in" she sighed and closed her eyes "Mom relax everything is fine.." she opened her eyes to see Shippo standing there "Hey I gotta go Shippo is standing here with Rin..Oh ok I love you bye" she closed her phone and smiled.

Shippo tilted his head to the side "Was grandma worrying about me" he asked as Kagome nodded "She cares about you" she said smiling brightly "I'm glad" he said happily as he took Rin's hand and pulled her out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Inuyasha where are we going" asked Melody as her eyes were covered by his clawed hands "Shh it's a surprise my dear Melody" he said as they were walking somewhere, Inuyasha stopped as he smiled "Keep your eyes closed" he said nicely as he moved his hand then he grabbed her hands and moved her forward "Now you may look"

Melody opened her eyes and gasped in awe at the site in front of her as she looked around seeing fountains and rose of all colors around it as she blushed "Inuyasha it's…beautiful" she said shockingly as Inuyasha took her hands and pulled her to the bench.

Inuyasha was blushing as he held her present behind his back "Uhh Melody the reason why I brought you here was to ask you something" he whispered as Melody blushed and face him "Yes what is it" she asked as he pulled out the little wrapped present, He handed it to her as she blushed and took it from his hands.

Melody unwrapped then opened the box to see the necklace he bought her at Hot Topic "Inuyasha it's beautiful" she said then looked him in the eyes "Melody will you be my girlfriend" he asked as she blushed then smiled "Yes" she replied.

The gang was watching the new couples as Miroku grinned while Sango smacked him, then Kagome giggled at her twin while Sesshomaru inwardly smirked towards them 'Good going little brother' he thought laughing inside.

* * *

**Isabella: Yes I finally finished it, Yay me (she does Happy dance)**

**Melody: Good I'm happy (she giggled)**

**Luna: About time (she growled)**

**Isabella: Hey Luna shouldn't you be working on your story. (she smirked and laughed at her.)**

**Luna: I'm almost done hopefully oh yea it's a Yoru and Miki story.**

**Isabella: Here username thing is MoonlightXLuna so look for her and please.**

**Melody: Please Read and Review or else Isabella-sama will make us go bye bye. (she pouted)**

**Isabella: Yes I will and I will never finish. (she grinned) So goodbye for now**

**Everyone: Please press the green button and Review good bye and thank you (they waved)**

**Isabella: Also I don't own Hot Topic or Inuyasha and by the way my Brother Shadow will be taking over since MoonlightXLuna is really mine well duces.**


	5. Chapter 5:Pasts Coming together

Shadow: Sorry but I'm taking this over from Isabella or Luna. (he sighed)

Luna: Yea I had two accounts so what screw me (she giggled)

Shadow: Me and Luna are Brother and Sister, I'm also not telling you my real name.

Inuyasha: Aw man I was flirting with her too. (he sighs then pouts)

Sesshomaru: Alright I can deal with this.

Kagome: (she blushes) Hello Shadow-sama

Luna: Oh no here we go again. (she sighed)

Shadow: Yo (he waved and sighed)

Melody: He's so hot (she drools)

Inuyasha: Melody stop drooling at the liars (he growled)

Shadow: Anyway… I don't own Inuyasha or anything the story so on with the story (he sighed) why me.

Luna: Yea on with the story.

Shadow: I just said that and Shout outs to the readers who reviewed Chapter four.

**SesshomarusPegasus**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**

Shadow: and on with the story.

* * *

Kagome woke up with a jolt when something pounced on her bed "Kagome Kagome I have news" giggled the person, she opened her eyes to see Melody on the bed making her sigh "Couldn't you have waited until at least in the afternoon to tell me" asked Kagome as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Nope cause it's great news" Melody answered giggling more "Alright tell me so that I can go back to bed" replied Kagome "Me and Inuyasha are an item" Melody jumped up and down on the bed "Yea well people already know sis expect Izayoi and Toga and Sesshomaru" replied Kagome as she yawned "You were spying on us" Melody glared at her.

"Mel calm down and breathe and no I caught Miroku and Sango and I stayed with them to see what they were doing" she explained as Melody took a deep breath and looked at the clock "Well it's noon now so get up before I make you" grinned Melody "Alright I'm up jeez" Kagome got out of bed and stretched as she walked towards the bathroom.

Yura came over to see Sesshomaru and was talking to him "That bitch as your brother under a spell I swear" Yura said as Sesshomaru nodded and sigh inaudible as He looked and saw Melody and Kagome walking down the stairs "and here's the bitch now" Yura glared at her.

"No you're the bitch Yura" remarked Melody as she smirked then laughed as Yura huffed "Wow a bitch in heat" remarked Kagome as they walk into the dining room hearing giggles. Melody walked over towards Inuyasha and kisses his cheek "Good Morning" Melody giggled as Toga cleared his throat "It looks like I missed something" Toga looked at the teens "Well Father me and Melody are a couple" said Inuyasha grabbing her hand and squeezing it affectionately "Oh thank goodness I thought you and Kikyo got back together" Toga sighed and grinned "Does that mean I get grand pups" Toga added grinning.

Melody and Inuyasha slapped their foreheads and groaned "Toga no embarrassing them" Izayoi reprimanded, Kagome giggled making Melody glare "Oh yea that reminds, Melody since your dating Inuyasha I would like to meet your parents or guardian" he replied.

"It's just my mom, since our step-dad died when Souta was four years old" Melody explained with a sadden expression "Alright what about your real father" he asked interested in the Higurashi family "We don't know who or where he is" explained Kagome as she sighed "Alright well then I would love to meet your mother very soon" Toga smiled warmly.

"How about Dinner tonight" Izayoi looked at them "Let me call my mom" said Kagome with a smile as she got up and walked out of the dining room with her phone in her hand dialing her moms number "Hey mom..The Taishou's would like to meet you tonight for Dinner" explained mom on the phone "Alright I'll tell them see you later tonight" said Kagome as she walked back into the room to see Sesshomaru and Yura joining them "She will be here around 7pm I hope that works" Kagome smiled "Yea that will do" Toga nodded as he grinned.

Six hours later:

Miroku and Sango finally went home as the rest of the gang were getting ready, Yura had stayed since she was Sesshomaru's girlfriend until she noticed something sitting on his bedside table. She walked over towards it and grabbed it as she opened it up and gasped "Yura what are you doing" Sesshomaru asked as Yura turned around with the box in hand it opened it "It's beautiful Sesshomaru" Yura walked over towards him and kissed his lips 'SHIT she found the present that I was going to give to Kagome' he thought.

"That's for Izayoi her birthday is coming up" he lied since he knew that she couldn't detect lies which he was really glad for "Oh" Yura closed it and put it back "Well when's dinner I'm starving" she added as they walked out of his room "In another hour and were having another guest" Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome to see her wearing a black dress with black leggings and black high heels with red lipstick 'She's so gorgeous' he thought happily as his beast purred.

Melody and Inuyasha were getting ready until she laughed "Can't do a tie Inuyasha" Melody giggled as she walked over towards him, Inuyasha was wearing black slacks and a red button shirt with a black tie if only he could tie it "No my mother usually does it" he sighed as Melody helped him "and there we go" Melody smiled.

"What would I do without you" Inuyasha kissed her cheek smiling like an idiot "I don't know go crying to your mother" Melody tapped her chin and squeal as she was lifted up "Inuyasha put me down please" she blushed as he placed her back down on her feet as he had a grin on his face "Don't worry I would never hurt you" he said kissing her forehead.

Melody was wearing dark blue jeans with a red tube top as she was wearing the necklace that Inuyasha gave her and black flats "You look beautiful and very hot Mel" he said as she giggled "Yea and you look alright" she giggled as he growled playfully at her "Alright you look Sexy" she stuck out her tongue out at him "Don't do that or that tongue will be doing something" Inuyasha smirked and laughed as she whacked him "So not cool" he pouted.

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru and Yura, walking down the stairs while she was helping Izayoi with the table. Sesshomaru was wearing a black button up shirt with black slacks 'He's looks so hot' she thought with a blush as she turned back around until Yura coughed 'slut' under her breathe.

Melody and Inuyasha walked down with Shippo and Rin, Shippo was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans while Rin was wearing a pink ruffled dress with purple beads in her hair "Wow Rin you look so cute" said Kagome smiling "Thank you Melody did my hair" Rin said smiling brightly "Bead work is my specialty" Melody grinned "I was tempted to put beads in Inuyasha's hair but he wouldn't let me" she added with a whine "Jeez Sis calm down" Kagome sighed "Daddy don't I look cute" Rin ran to her father.

Sesshomaru looked down and gave her a small smile "You look cute Rin" he said proudly as he bent down to her level "Melody-san did the beads" Rin smiled brightly towards her. Melody smiled at the child as there was a knock at the front door, as Jaken answered it "Hello Miss Higurashi" he said as they entered the foyer.

Toga smiled towards the girls, then went to a shocked expression "Akio.." he whispered "Toga wow it's been a long time" she said smiling "Akio" Izayoi squealed as she ran up and hugged her "Izayoi it's been a while" Akio smiled hugging her back.

"Mom…How do you know them" asked Kagome totally confused as she looked at the adults "We went to high school together" replied their mother "Wow…." Melody tilted her head to the side "Please tell me that you guys didn't date cause I don't think I could handle it" Inuyasha groaned "No we never did… we were best friends" Toga said looking at his sons.

"Yep we were the best of friends." Akio smiled as she giggled "Your father was very popular with the ladies" she added "Wow dad was popular." Inuyasha laughed "Yea I was quite popular with the ladies that they couldn't resist me but only cause of my name and money" Toga sighed "Well expect Akio…She just wanted to be my friend" he added with a smile "Well that does sound like mom" Kagome said.

Yura was watching the scene in front of her and turned her gaze towards Sesshomaru to see him staring at something, she turned her eye sight to see him staring at Kagome 'That slut' she growled inwardly as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

Melody sensed a bad aura, she turned her eyes and looked at Yura as she saw her glaring towards Kagome 'Why is she being all clingy' she asked herself as she saw that Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome as well 'hmmm Interesting' she grinned inwardly, as the maid walked in. "Dinner is ready sir." She said "Thank you Lina" Toga said "Shall we" he added pointing towards the table, Inuyasha pulled out Melody's chair for her as she sat down "Why thank you Inu" she said smiling "Your welcome beautiful" he said taking a seat next to her.

Toga sat at the front of the table watching the moment as he smiled widely at Inuyasha "So Akio what have you been doing all of these years besides having kids" he asked grinning "Working at the shrine with my father" she answered, as she looked at him "Ah the shrine oh how I remember it well…" he laughed "Of course your father never liked me" he added "Cause you were a demon" she replied giggling.

"Does he still do the demon be gone stuff" he asked "Oh yes he does expect to Shippo and the girls" she answered as she grinned, as Toga gave her a confused look "The girls are demons then how come I can't sense their powers." He asked, as Akio sighed "Cause of their Miko blood" she answered "Their Full blooded Demoness and Miko's" she added "That would explain why Melody got defense over Shippo yesterday" he said looking at Melody and Kagome.

Kagome and Melody gulped as they sighed, dinner was finally over as Melody kissed Inuyasha on the cheek then whispered in his ear "I'll call you tonight" she said quietly enough as he nodded then she smiled, Kagome hugged him "See you tomorrow Bro" she said grinning as he groaned, Shippo smiled at him then waved "Bye little dude" Inuyasha ruffled his hair "Bye Inuyasha and Bye Rin" he said as Rin came running over and gave Shippo a kiss.

On the ride home everything was quiet until they arrived home, Shippo kissed his mothers cheek then ran up the stairs to his room. "We need to talk girls" she said looking at them. "Alright mom" they said as they walked to the living room and sat down "It's about your real father." Akio looked at them from her seat.

Melody looked at Kagome then returned her gaze towards her mother "Your father's name is Kinta Loveless" she said sighing "and he was a Elemental Wolf Demon" she added looking at them "How did you meet him" asked Kagome "It was high school" she answered with a smile and a dreamy look.

Flash Back:

_In the middle of the school parking a lot there was a young girl with long black hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes, while there was a young man with silver hair and golden eyes "Toga you should just tell Izayoi how you feel" said the female "But Akio my father doesn't approve of humans expect you since you're a miko and he's scared" explained Toga_

_Akio sighed as she whacked him on the head "Toga just tell him arranged marriages are stupid" Akio sighed as she looked at her best friend "Yea right and the girl he wants me to mate is named Krystal" Toga growled in frustration "Calm down and here comes Izayoi" Akio nudged him in the side "Hello Akio… Hello Toga" she whispered his name softly while a blush was coming to her face._

_The girl named Izayoi had long black hair that reached her calve "You look nice today Izayoi" said Toga blushing "Why thank you Toga" replied Izayoi blushing as well as they walked into the school together causing Akio to smile at the two love birds._

_Akio was walking towards the school when she bumped into someone "I'm so sorry" Akio looked up as she blushed darkly at the male in front of her as he had blue-ish black hair and the most beautiful Hazel eyes "It was my fault of not paying attention…I'm Kinta Loveless" he introduced himself "I'm Akio Higurashi" she answered sticking her hand out "Pleasure to meet you beautiful" he said taking her hand and kissing it then he let go of her head "Pleasure to meet you as well Kinta" she said smiling._

_After that day they started talking and hanging out as they decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend, until his father found out thanks to his ex-girlfriend. Kinta was facing his furious father "How dare you date a Miko women when their our enemies Kinta" he growled out "But father that was of the past and now this is the future were everything is changing" Kinta argued back "Besides Akio is special and completely beautiful and a virgin unlike these sluts who just want me for my power and name" he added._

_His father slapped him across the face "I forbid you from seeing her" he said growling and walking away while Kinta had his face down. Akio was sitting on her bed until she heard a tap on her window, she got up and walked to the window "Kinta…" she said as she opened the door letting him in "What's wrong" she asked then looked at him "My father heard about us and he's furious" he said "Cause I'm human and a Miko" she asked as he nodded "It shouldn't matter Kinta… I love you" she replied as she kissed him._

End of Flash Back:

"After that we slept together then I found out I was pregnant but I knew his father would try to kill you my beautiful daughters so I broke up with him without telling him that I was pregnant and I moved with your grandfather to Tokyo…While my mother lived their" Akio sighed sadly "Mother did you love him" Kagome asked "Yes I did love him with all my heart but I loved you as well" she said smiling.

Kagome was laying in her bed thinking about what her mother said and sighed. 'Wow I'm an Elemental Demoness and a Miko to boot' she thought smiling, as she heard her sister talk to her boyfriend. Melody was on the phone with her boyfriend while her mind was on her real father "Inuyasha do you mind coming over for a while" she asked through the phone "I'll be over in a minute even if I have to go through red lights and break a couple of laws" he jokes lightly as they hung up the phone.

Inuyasha got up from his bed putting on his shoes as he looked around his room then he stood up while wearing his new shirt "Inuyasha were are you going" asked Izayoi "Going to see Melody" he answered as she smiled "Well have gun and do anything to you I will ground you" she said warningly as she walked back down the hall as he was walking down the hallway.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru and Yura in the living room as she clung to him "Well I'm off bye" he said as Toga came into the entrance hall "Where are you going" he said looking at his younger son "Melody's house" he answered smiling "Well have fun" he said grinning "and where did you get that shirt" he asked tilting his head "Melody bought it for me and I got her a necklace" Inuyasha smiled brightly, Sesshomaru looked at the shirt "Interesting shirt" he raised an eyebrow "I think it's completely stupid" Yura sneered at Inuyasha "Just cause you like the guy that plays Edward" Inuyasha replied back as he grabs his keys and opens the door walking out and going to his car.

Inuyasha arrived to her house as he ran up the stairs to her house, as he saw the God Tree "Inuyasha" he smiled hearing her whisper, he turned his gaze to her window "I'm coming" he said as he ran over then jumped up as he landed on her window sill as he climbed in.

Melody hugged him tightly as they moved to the bed "Melody are you alright" he asked her completely worried "Not really Inu" she replied "Want to talk about it" he asked as she shook her head "You can tell me whenever you're ready" he added as he kissed her forehead "Will you stay with me tonight" she asked making him shocked "Y-Yea" he stuttered making her giggled.

Kagome walked into the room and grinned to see them laying each other's arms cuddling "Hey Melody could I talk to you for a few minutes" she asked as Melody raised her head at her "Yea what about" she asked "Something…." She answered as Melody sighed and looked at Inuyasha "Go ahead I'll just stay here but if Shippo comes in here to ask if he can sleep with us I'll go in there" he answered jokingly.

Melody and Kagome walked into her room as they sat on her bed "So Whats up?" Melody asked totally confused "I think I like Sesshomaru" Kagome looked at her in the eyes "Wowness" Melody looked shocked "I even got him something" Kagome pointed towards the wrapped present "Hmmm Interesting" Melody tilted her head to the side.

"What did you get him" she asked totally curious "I got him something from Hot topic." Kagome answered blushing "and that would be what." She asked. "Well I asked Rin what he would like and she said that he liked the band Skillet so I got him the new CD by them" replied Kagome as she sighed "Wow I would not have ever guess" she said looking at her sister. "So when are you going to give it towards him" she asked wondering "Never because he has Yura" Kagome replied, as Melody sighed 'Not for long' she thought grinning inwardly "Sis you never know" Melody reassured her, as Kagome nodded "I guess you're right." She replied with a smile "Well I gotta get back to Inuyasha see you later sis." Melody got off of her bed and then walked out and walking back into her room.

"So Mel what was that all about" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her "Nothing Inuyasha girl talk between Sisters and that's it." She replied "Now go to sleep." She added as she got into bed "Good night Babe" he said kissing her good night "Good night Inu" she said back as kissing him as well as she turned off her light and they fell asleep.

Back at the mansion:

Sesshomaru was thinking about Kagome as usually when the doorbell rung through the house 'I wonder who that could be' he thought as his curiosity kicked in, as he got off his bed and walked out of his room and down the stairs as his father answered the door "Hello Toga" said a males voice "Kinta…" he responded as Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit. Toga allowed Kinta in "What are you doing here" he asked leading him to the living room "Hello Kinta how are you" asked Izayoi as she smiled "I'm terrible… Kristen was cheating on me with a body guard of mine" he said "Poor you…does your father know" Toga asked as Kinta shook his head "No and I'm not going to tell him." He responded.

Sesshomaru came down and walked into the living room "Kinta you remember Sesshomaru" Toga said "Yea I remember him and where's Inuyasha" Kinta asked tilting his head "He's at his girlfriends house" Toga replied with "Is he still dating that one girl Kikyo" he asked "Nope he's dating a sweet girl." Replied Izayoi smiling "That's good to hear." Kinta said while Toga nodded "Why don't you stay here tonight Kinta" he asked "Thank you for the offer old friend" he said smiling "It's not a problem..Jaken come Show Mr. Kinta to his room" yelled Toga as Jaken came running and bowed as he showed Kinta his room.

* * *

Shadow: This is my longest chapter so far…So enjoy it.

Luna: Yep this is a good chapter Dear Brother.

Shadow: Thank you Lu (he smiled)

Kagome: So when are Yura going to break up

Shadow: Probably in the middle of Chapter Six.

Sesshomaru: Finally

Luna: (she giggled) Well at least your happy

Melody: yeppers (she grinned)

Inuyasha: I hope next chapter comes out good and he gets more Reviews.

Shadow: I do too Inuyasha

Luna: Enough of that…Please Read and Review (she pouted giving them the puppy dog-eyes)

Shadow: Duces and please Read and Review it.

Everyone: Bye people.


	6. Chapter 6: Rins Birthday part 1

Shadow: Yo 6th chapter on the way (he grins)

Luna: Stop being a show off Shadow (she sighed)

Kagome: He should be able to (she smiled)

Melody: Yea he should (she grinned and giggled)

Inuyasha: Girls….Are so weird

Sesshomaru: Speak for yourself little brother (he sighed and rubbed his temples)

Kagome: What is that suppose to mean Sesshy-kins (she glared at him)

Sesshomaru: (he nervously chuckles) Nothing Kagome (he cleared his throat) Shadow-sama doesn't own Inuyasha or anything expect Melody and that is all so enjoy.

Shadow: Thanks Sesshomaru and you might want to run (he smiled nervously)

Kagome: What do you mean Sesshy (she seethed as she looked at him)

Sesshomaru: (he gulped then he started running)

Inuyasha: Haha…That's what you get prick (he grinned and sighed in relief)

Melody: On with the story (she smiled)

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was asleep in my bed thinking about the only person that wouldn't leave my mind, which is Sesshomaru. His Silver hair that I want to slip my fingers through, his porcelain skin that I want in between my teeth, as something jumps on my bed shaking me awake "Auntie Kagome wake up it's 11 in the morning" Said a voice.

"Shippo go bug your mom" I said to him as he laughed "She's already awake and she told me to wake you up" he answered as I opened my eyes and looked at him and smiled brightly "Alright I'm up" I replied as I sat up and sighed.

I looked at Shippo then ruffled his hair "Alright I need to get dressed so tell your mom I'll be down in a few minutes" I answered as he nodded and ran out the door, smiling and humming as I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

I walk over to my closet grabbing my midnight blue apple-bottom jeans and my black tank top that said 'I rule and you drool' in pretty white cursive writing. Then I straighten out my hair and place my bangs over to the side and covering my left eye, as I walk down stairs to see my sister and my mom standing in the kitchen.

Normal P.O.V.

Melody smiled brightly at her sister "Good Morning Kaggie" she said as she giggled "Why are you so happy to be going to school" Kagome looked at her and tilted her head "Besides being with Inuyasha" she asked grinning as she blushed "Cause I heard through the grapevine that Yura is skipping school today for a manicure" Melody smirked "Well that's good that just leaves Kikyo and the other sluts of the school" Kagome rubbed her temples.

Shippo and Sota came running down the stairs grinning "Guess what?" they said "What is it honey" Melody bent down and smiled at him "Today is Rin's Birthday" Shippo looked up at his mother shyly "So you want to get her something" she asked as he nodded "Oh ok After school we can go to the mall and get you something to give her alright" she replied as he nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I walked into Rin's room smiling brightly as I walk to her bed and bent down kissing her forehead "Sweetie time to get up" I said smiling as she opened her eyes "Good Morning daddy" she said smiling as she yawned and stretched sitting up as she looked around.

"Happy Birthday Rin" I said lifting off her bed and swinging her around "hehe Daddy put me down" she giggled as I placed her back on her bed with a smile on my face "Daddy I love it when you smile" she said giggling as I started tickling her.

Rin laughed falling backwards as I pull back "Oh ok today daddy has to stay a little bit later for school so Uncle Inuyasha is taking you somewhere with Shippo and Melody then I'll meet up with ya'll later oh ok Rin" I said explaining the plans to her "Yay I get to see Shippo" she smiled.

I stood up then took her hand in mine as I walked her down the stairs and into the dinning room "Happy Birthday Rin" father said smiling at her as she ran up and hugged him as he hugged back "Happy birthday Dearie" my step-mother said "Thank you Grandma" she said giving her a cheeky smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN!" yelled Inuyasha as she ran up to him and glomped him and held onto him tightly "Thank you uncle Inuyasha" she giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek "So for your birthday today Shippo, Melody and Kagome are coming" he said grinning as he looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow 'I can't get that girl out of my mind' I thought unhappily as I sit down at the table with my breakfast in front of me "But first Rin eat you're birthday breakfast" I said looking at her as she sat down right next to me.

After breakfast I walk up the stairs into my room to finish getting ready "Hurry up and get finished for school Rin" I hollered from my room as I heard her running up the stairs, giggling along the way.

Rin meet me at the front door "So remember to pick up Rin after school Inuyasha" I said looking at him "I know bro I have to pick up Shippo while Kagome takes their brother home" he said as he grinned and winked at her "You remember today is your day little one so annoy your dad has much as you can" Inuyasha added as I growled at him "Don't teach Rin bad habits" I said icily as I walked out the door with Rin behind me.

After a while in the car I get out of the car and open the door for her as she gets out "Now have a good day at school" he said smiling softly towards her " I will I promise" she said then she spots Shippo and them.

Rin ran over and squealed "SHIPPO!" she huggled him rightly "Aw Shippo is blushing" Melody giggled as I rubbed my temples then I saw Kagome standing there giggling "Cuties" she said as I blushed slightly 'I can't get her out of my mind' I thought as my beast purrs.

Kagome looked over towards me and smiled at me as I nodded in her direction 'Mate is perfect' my beast said as I growled at it 'Get back now' I glared at it as it retreated back into my mind. Melody kissed Rin's forehead and Shippo's as she sent them to school "Have fun at school" she shouted as they waved.

Normal P.O.V.

They waved at Sesshomaru as they go into their cars and drove off and arrived at the school at the same time, Melody got out of the car and pounced on Inuyasha "Hey love" she said giggling "Hey baby wow you look cute today" he said winking "Red is your color baby" he added.

Melody lightly punched his arm as she giggled at him "Thanks honey" she said grinning, Kagome walked up to them "Morning everyone" she said smirking as she looked at them. Sango ran up to them "Hey Kagome, Hey Melody" she said smiling while they hugged each other "So Melody is the plan still happening today" Inuyasha asked kissing her cheek "Yep there still going to happen" she answered.

Sango giggled as she spotted someone "What are you laughing at Hun?" asked Miroku then he spotted what she spotted "Wow Kikyo, Sara, Kira, and Mona are dressed really slutty today" he replied then Kagome and Melody rolled their eyes as Kagura walks up "Hey guys what's up" she said then looked at them.

"Kind of glad that I don't talk to them anymore" Kagura said as she looked at them and rolled her eyes as Kouga ran up and grabbed Kagome's hands "Hello beautiful" he said as he kissed them "Get off of her wolf" growled Melody "KOUGA!" screamed a female voice.

A female with long red hair in pigtails, wearing a white tube-top with black skirt and black flats as she had a purple flower in her hair, as Kouga sweat-dropped "Hello Ayame" he said then he looked at Kagome "See you later Kagome" he said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek as he ran off "Kouga Wolf you get back here" said Ayame running after him.

Kagome stood there completely frozen as she touched her cheek "Hello Earth to Kagome" Sango said waving her hand in front of her face "Sango the only way to reach her is to either pinch her ass or spank it" Melody explained.

Inuyasha walked over and pinched her arm "OW!" Kagome yelped "or that way" Melody sweat-dropped as she covered her ears "What the fuck Inuyasha" she yelled as she pinched his ears "Oi Wench not the ears." He yelped back as he covered them.

"Aw, my poor little Inu" Melody rubbed his ears as he started purring "Is he purring" asked Miroku "Wow that is a complete first" he added as he watched amazed by the site "It's kinda of cute" Kagura smirked.

Sesshomaru walked over towards the group and smirked "Hey Inuyasha you do remember that you have to pick up Rin after school right" he reminded "Of course Idiot" Inuyasha responded with a growl "Be nice Inuyasha" said Melody "Well, I've gotta go to my locker" Kagome said as she walked away "Wait! For me" Melody said as she ran after her, but not before giving Inuyasha a peck on the lips as she winked at him.

"Melody is so hot" Inuyasha sighed happily as Kagura giggled "Little cousin is in love" she said as Inuyasha growled "But seriously Inuyasha if you screw this up I will hurt you and so will Kagome" she reminded him as she followed after them "So will I Inuyasha" Sango added as she run after them.

"Wow females are scary" said Miroku as he shivered "Tell me about it" Inuyasha shivered along with him "Even when their full demon and Miko's" he added then Sesshomaru looked at Kagome . Kikyo walked up towards the group "Hello Sesshomaru" she said seductively "What do you want Kikyo" he said coldly.

"Yura wanted me to tell you to come over after school" she said as she flipped her hair "Tell her that I'm not going to." He responded coldly as he started walking towards the school "It's Rin's Birthday" said Inuyasha as he followed his brother along with Miroku as she 'hmphed ' and walked away.

* * *

Shadow: Chapter 6 is finally finished and down with yes.

Kagome: Finally and let me guess on chapter 7 is when we do Rin's birthday.

Shadow: Yep and it's going to be an awesome birthday for Rin

Rin: That is awesome Shadow-sama (she giggled)

Melody: Hey Inuyasha can we have kids just like Rin

Inuyasha: (he fainted and passed out)

Sesshomaru: Wow that's a first (he smirked as he took out a sharpie pen and started drawing on his face and writing)

Rin: Shadow-sama will you marry me (she pouted)

Shadow: (he gulped) You will find your true love someday Rin

Rin: Alright Shadow-sama (she smiled and ran off)

Shadow: That was close anyway Kagome would you mind doing it for me

Kagome: Of course not. (she clears her throat) Please Review this chapter or no more.

Melody: Please press the green button and I'll give you a cookie (she smiled)

Everyone expect Inuyasha: Good bye everyone and enjoy the rest of your summer.


	7. Chapter 7: Rins Birthday Part 2

Shadow: This is 7th chapter and then I'll be almost there

Rin: This is the second part of my birthday right

Shadow: Yep and this is when Kinta is kinda of introduced to his kids and back to Akio

Kagome: I wonder what's going to happen

Inuyasha: Who knows (he shrugs)

Luna: Hi guys (she grinned)

Shadow: Hey sis (he sighed)

Melody: Shadow-sama doesn't Inuyasha or anything expect Me...(she smiled)

Shadow: On with the Story

* * *

After school Inuyasha and the gang walked out of the school and towards their cars, but Kikyo walked up to them "Hey Inuyasha, Yura wanted you to pass this on to your brother" she said as she glared at Melody and Kagome "If he doesn't stop messing around with other girls then their through" she added.

Kagome laughed as did Melody "Wow that was almost threatening to hear that coming from a slut" Kagome said "Excuse me slut this message also goes to you Wench" Kikyo responded as Melody growled as Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her back "Go away Kikyo Now" Inuyasha growled out.

The gang got into their cars and drove out of the parking a lot "God that girl has a lot of nerves" Melody growled out as she huffed "Mel calm down" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"But Inu" she pouted as she looked at him "Just chill Mel alright" he said, and then they arrived at the school first. Then Inuyasha turned in his seat "Melody you know that she's just trying to get under you and Kagome's skin just don't let her oh ok" he said as she nodded "Alright" she responded as they get out of the car.

Kagome pulled in as she saw Inuyasha, and Melody sitting on the hood of the car chatting and laughing. She smiled at the site in front of her as she gets out of the car and walks up towards them.

Kagome grinned as she tapped Inuyasha's shoulder then grinned "So what's the plan" she asked looking at him "Well Rin and Shippo are riding with me and Melody while you take Souta home then ya'll meet us at the mall" he explained to her. Kagome nodded her head towards him as Sango and Miroku pulled up "Sorry we're late but Miroku wouldn't keep his hands to his self" she said pointing towards him.

"Don't worry Sango it's fine" Kagome said smiling then the kids started running out of school, then Shippo and Rin ran out towards them as they giggled "Hey guys how was school" asked Kagome "It was oh ok but Rin got picked on" Shippo said "Why did Rin get picked on" asked Inuyasha.

"Cause of some new kids" responded Shippo as Rin nodded her head "What's their names" asked Inuyasha "Kanna and Hakudoushi" Explained Shippo as Kagome stood still as did Melody then they looked at each other "Is their last name Fire" asked Melody.

"Why yes it is" said a voice as their spines froze, the gang turned towards the voice to see a male with black hair and crimson red eyes "Hello Melody and Kagome" said the voice "Naraku" growled Kagome as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Let's go guys" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha and he nodded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away, as Shippo glared at Naraku and grabbed Rin's hand as he followed Inuyasha then they got into the car.

Souta came running out with Hitomi, as he saw Naraku then he gave him a cold glare "Ready to go Souta" Kagome asked as he nodded then they got in the car and drove off. Inuyasha was driving as then pulled over towards the shrine "Guys I want you to go with Kagome then Rin I want you to tell your dad that we had some problem oh ok" he said as they nodded then got out of the car and run inside.

Inuyasha took out his phone and dialed Kagome's number "Hey Inu is Mel oh ok?" asked Kagome when she answered her phone "She'll be fine but I want you to take Shippo and Rin to the mall to meet up with Sesshomaru" he replied, Kagome sighed "Alright" she said as they hung up the phone.

Inuyasha drove off and took Melody to his house as he turned off his car, then they sat there. Inuyasha got out of the car and opened her side as he lowered himself down then she leaned forward crying on his shoulders.

Inuyasha lifted her out of the car and carried her bridal style into his house then carried her up the stairs and in his room, then he held her as he sat on the bed "Mel will you tell me what happened" he asked her.

"It happened so long ago that I forgot about it" she responded in a whisper "I was a freshmen at the time and Naraku was a Sophomore with a lot of experience" she added.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was a simple and sunny day as a young beautiful girl was wearing the Pine Wood High School uniform, she was running towards her school when she bumped into somebody "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she said gently "No it's fine" said a strong voice._

_Melody looked up and blushed to see a male standing there with Black hair and Crimson red eyes, as he was tall and lean "Oh my gosh I'm going to be late" she squealed as she run off towards her classroom. She arrived just in time as she stomped towards her sister "Why didn't you wake me up" she demanded, Kagome looked up then sighed "Cause I had cleaning duty" she responded._

_Later that day Melody was walking in to the Lunch room with her lunch trying to find her sister "Jeez Kagome where are you" she asked herself , she sighed as she walked then she finally spotted her, but someone got in front of her "Hello Shortie" said the same voice as early "The name is Melody not shortie" she said "Well I'm Naraku Fire" he said._

_After that day they started talking and doing stuff as he asked her out but that went down one night when they were in her room. Naraku and Melody were making out on her bed as he placed his hand on her shirt then she pulled away "Naraku no, not now" she said._

**~End of Flashback~**

"After that he tried to rape me but I screamed loud enough and my sister ran in pissed off and Demon came out and attacked him but not before saying that he would be back for me and my sister" Melody finished as she was still crying, but not as hard.

With Kagome and the Kids~

Kagome and the kids arrived at the malls food court "I bet you guys are hungry" she asked as they nodded "Hey Aunt Kagome will momma be oh ok" Shippo asked worried "Yea she will be fine" she answered him smiling. She bought them two pizza's and a two small drinks of Dr. Pepper then she took it to the table.

"Here you go guys enjoy" she said happily, then she sighed as she took a sip out of her Dr. Pepper then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there "Hey Sesshomaru" she said.

Sesshomaru arrived at the food court as he had a headache then he spotted Kagome as he walked over towards her and tapped her shoulder hearing her say her greeting "Where's my brother" he asked her "There was an emergency with Melody today when we picked up the kids so I took Rin and Shippo while he took care of Melody I hope that's oh ok" she answered "Yea it's fine" he said.

Sesshomaru and them went walking around the mall together as Rin looked around to pick out her birthday present, they found a cute little bookstore. They walked in then Rin spotted a book she wanted to get "Can I get this Beauty and the Beast book please" Rin pleaded as he sighed and nodded his head then she held it to her closely as Kagome giggled at her.

They left the bookstore as Kagome found something "Hold on guys I'll be back" she said as she entered a store then appeared with something in her hand "Are we ready to go home" asked Kagome as Rin nodded and yawned as did Shippo "Guess their tired huh?" Kagome giggled as she picked Shippo up "Kagome-sama will you carry me to" Rin asked with a pleading look as Sesshomaru came over and grabbed Shippo placing him on his back.

Kagome smiled at him as she picked up Rin and carried her as they left the mall together as they carried them to the car then Kagome placed Rin inside of his car while he placed Shippo inside of her car then they nodded at each other.

Kagome followed him so that she could pick up Melody when someone ran through a red light hitting her as she got in front of Shippo and protected him.

Sesshomaru looked behind him as he stopped and pulled over getting out, as he saw Kagome bleeding. "KAGOME!" he yelled as he ran over towards her then he held her tightly to him to see Shippo alright 'She took the hit for him' he thought as tears started running down his face slowly.

With Inuyasha and Melody~

Inuyasha finally left his room as he sighed "How is she Inu" asked his mother "She's finally asleep" he responded as he touched his forehead "God I'm going to kill that bastard" he growled out then Toga ran up the stairs "What's wrong dad" he asked concerned "Kagome….She was in a car accident and Shippo is fine" Toga explained "Sesshomaru is at the hospital with her waiting for Akio and Souta" he added.

Melody came out of the room "Which hospital" she asked "The Tokyo Memorial Hospital" he answered as she nodded her head "I'll drive" said Inuyasha as they ran down the stairs and out the door "Let's go honey Akio will need comfort" Izayoi said as he nodded then Kinta walked out.

"What's going on" he asked looking at her "One of our friends kids is in the hospital" Toga said looking at him "Would you like to go with us" Izayoi asked "Yea that beats having to stay on the phone with her" he said as they went to the garage together, then rode in the same car.

At the hospital~

Sesshomaru was sitting in the hospital room with Shippo laying in his lap as he sat next to Kagome, then Melody and Inuyasha arrived "We got here as soon as possible and I think I broke a couple of laws getting here" Inuyasha said as he saw Shippo "He's alright" he said as she smiled softly then she walked over towards the bed and looked down at her sister.

Sesshomaru stood up and handed Shippo to Inuyasha "I'm going to go call Kagura to make sure that Rin's Alright" he said as they nodded their heads. He stepped out of the room and walked down the hall as he dialed her number "Hello" she answered her phone "Hey Kagura how is Rin" he asked "She just now went to sleep" she answered "How's Kagome" she asked concerned "She's fine, her demon blood and Miko blood are working together" he replied as his shoulder got tapped on the shoulder "Hey I gotta go it's her mother" he said "Yea I'll give you a call later bye" he added as he hung up.

"How is she Sesshomaru" her mother asked him "Well she's doing fine" he answered her "In fact her miko blood and demon blood are working together" he added "Sesshomaru!" Toga yelled as he ran over towards his son "Toga thank you for coming…Where is Izayoi at" she asked.

"Jeez Toga at least wait until the car stops I don't care if you can't get hurt Mr" she said as she giggled "Sorry hun" Toga pouted, Then someone new enter the scene "Kinta" whispered Akio as she looked at him "Akio" he whispered as well.

"Mom, Kagome's awake" Melody said then Kinta looked at her "You're a mom that's nice" he said "She must be only 16 years old" he added then smiled towards her "Hi I'm Kinta Loveless" he said politely "Mom is this…." She was about to ask when she nodded "Kinta there's something I need to tell you in private" Akio said as he nodded his head then they walked somewhere.

With Akio and Kinta~

They went to the cafeteria and grabbed some coffees' then they sat down "Kinta I know I should have told you…. The reason why I broke up with you was because I was pregnant" she said slowly and calmly "Who's the father" he asked looking at her "You are Kinta and the only reason why I kept it from you was because I didn't want your father to destroy them and you know he would've if he found out" she said with pain laced in her voice.

Kinta looked at her in shock as his dark green eyes had tears in them "So that girl was mine" he said as he looked down at the table "Please don't be mad" she whispered as she looked at him "I'm not mad Akio" he said as he looked back up and grabbed her hands "I understand completely what happened" he added with a smile on his face.

"Then I have something else to add….I had twins" she said blushing "T-Twins" he asked stuttering as she nodded her head, Melody walked down with Inuyasha to the cafeteria "Melody come over here" said her mother.

Melody ran over towards them and smiled "Melody this is Kinta Loveless, your father" she introduced "and Kinta this is Melody one of your daughters" she added smiling "Hello ummm should I call you Mr. Loveless or Kinta" Melody asked as she looked at him "Please call me Kinta" he said smiling.

"Alright Kinta-sama" she responded softly "We were about to get something to eat" she added as her stomach growled "Hey Inu can you go get something please" she asked as she looked at him "Sure why not" Inuyasha kissed her cheek and went to the line "Are you dating him" asked Kinta as she blushed and nodded "Well at least Toga will be happy" he laughed.

* * *

Shadow: This Chapter is finished yay!

Kagome: So I got hit by a car…Well that sucks

Shadow: yea but at least your closer to Sesshomaru

Melody: He has a good point Kaggie (she giggled)

Kagome: Yea sure well anyway Please read and Review

Sesshomaru: Or Else no more story.

Inuyasha: Yea what he said

Shadow: Thanks for the readers so far for reading, well bye for now

Everyone: Bye-bye.


	8. Chapter 8: Life is always interesting

Shadow: This is Chapter 8 of Castle of Feelings

Kagome: Yay! It's finally here. (she jumped up)

Melody: Shouldn't you be resting Kagome (she glared)

Kagome: Demon Blood baby and Besides I'm fine

Inuyasha: Don't worry babe she's fine (he smirked)

Sesshomaru: Shadow-sama doesn't own Inuyasha and doesn't make profit only own Melody-san

Shadow: Thank you Sesshomaru-san (he bowed) Now on with the story

* * *

Inuyasha came back with two trays of food that was stacked up high as he walked back to the Cafeteria then he smiled to see his Girlfriend get to know her father 'I'm happy for you Melody' He thought, as he walked over towards the table with the food "Here is the food" He said with a smirk.

Melody laughed "Your so weird Inuyasha" she smiled up at him "Hey I try" he laughed as he sat down "So dig in" he added with a wink. Melody smirked as she digged into the food with Inuyasha as Souta came down with an awake Shippo "Hey sweetie how are you doing" she asked as she smiled down at him "I'm fine momma" Shippo replied as he climbed up her lap and sat there yawning.

Kinta looked at his new Daughter and the little boy as he sniffed the air 'Why is this boy calling her momma when she is a virgin' he thought then Akio giggled "I think that I should explain a few things here Kinta" she said softly.

"Shippo was found by Melody and she adopted him" Akio explained as he looked at Souta 'He's not my son' He thought with a sigh "Souta had a different father" Akio smiled at Souta as he smiled back "It doesn't matter Akio I will treat him just like a part of the family anyway" Kinta responded.

Izayoi and Toga came walking down as they sighed "Hey where's the bastard" asked Inuyasha as he got smacked "Inuyasha stop calling your brother a bastard" Melody glared at him "Oh ok Jeez" he sighed, as The parents laughed "Truly adorable" Izayoi giggled at the scene "Well that's why you never angry a female Inuyasha" responded Toga grinning like a dog.

"Feh! Stuff it old man" Inuyasha grumbled as he was finished eating "I'm going to call Miroku and I'm pretty sure that he will call Sango then..." Inuyasha was rudely interrupted "Melody" Sango yelled as she ran up to them "Speak of the devil" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I just watched the news and saw Kagome is she oh ok" Sango asked worriedly as Melody nodded her head "Yea she's fine now and just healing" Melody replied as she sighed.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the room of the girl that I have feelings for to see her heal when my phone goes off, making me sigh as I stand up and walked out of the room "What you need Yura" I asked annoyed "Sesshomaru would you mind coming over tonight I'm lonely" Yura pleaded for me but I couldn't leave My little Female here "Sorry, but there's a family emergency(sp)" I responded " A friend of the family is in the hospital" I added.

Yura hmphed over the phone as she slammed it, and threw it against the wall. I sighed as I then close my phone having the biggest headache ever, as I walk back into the room to see her awake and sitting while I sigh in relief 'Oh thank god' I thought as I slowly walked over towards her "Your awake Kagome" I said softly to her.

Kagome smiled at me "Yea I'm awake and well rest" she responded then she looked around "Your in the hospital Kagome" I said smiling back to her "What about Shippo" She asked "He's fine, you took the beaten for him" I replied.

Kagome sighed in relief "Your family is in the cafeteria" I said as I took my place by her side again, just then the doctor is in "Hello I'm Dr. Yamoto pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi" he said gently as she smiled at him "Pleasure to meet you Dr. Yamoto-san " she responded politely.

"Well it looks like everything is fine, but we need to keep you here until tonight" He said as Kagome nodded her head, then her mother and her real father along with Melody and Souta enter the room "Hello I'm Akio Higurashi her mother" She smiled as she shook his hand "I'm Kinta Loveless her umm father" He said blushing slightly as he shook his hand.

I smiled on the inside "Dr. Yamoto" he introduced himself "And Miss Higurashi-san will be staying over night and she'll leave in the morning" He added as their parents nodded "Thank you for taking care of her" said Akio smiling at him "If it wasn't for Mr. Taishou-san here then she wouldn't be here" said the doctor pointing towards me.

Akio bowed at me as I bowed back "Thank you for everything Sesshomaru-san" she said to me gently as I nodded my head "Thanks Sesshomaru" Melody smiled and walked over towards me and kissed my cheek "Don't tell Inuyasha I just did that oh ok and I won't have to hurt you" She said to me as I gulped then nodded my head "Well I'm going home with Inuyasha and Shippo so see ya" Melody said as she waved and hugged Kagome "See you tomorrow sis" she said gently as Kagome smiled.

"Bye-bye Sis" Kagome replied smiling gently as Melody left along with Souta and Kinta "We'll be here tomorrow oh ok Kagome" Akio said softly as Kagome nodded "Bye mom" she said softly back as they hugged "Shouldn't you be leaving to Sesshomaru to go see Yura" Kagome said to me.

"No I'm not seeing Yura tonight" I said as I sat back down in my chair, as the doctor left the room leaving me and her there "Alright" she said as she yawned "I guess I'm still tired" she added as she laid back down and closed her eyes "Get some more rest" I said softly as she was already asleep.

A nurse came in and handed me a pillow and a blanket "Thank you" I said to her as she nodded and left, as I walked over towards the couch and placed the pillow down as I lay there and look at the ceiling my eyes closed as I fell asleep as well 'Good night Kagome' I thought smiling.

Normal P.O.V.

The sun was going through the window hitting the silver-haired male on the couch causing him to groan and open his eyes, as he sat up then looked over towards the bed. He heard the shower running "I guess she's taking a shower" Sesshomaru said out loud as he stood up and stretched out his muscles then he yawned.

Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a simple blue top, and a white skirt as she was drying her hair then she spotted Sesshomaru "Oh Good Morning Sesshomaru" she said surprisingly "Good Morning also Ka-go-me" he teased with a smirk.

Melody walked in with a grin "Oh ok love birds it's time to a get a move on" she said as Inuyasha followed after her and rolled his eyes "Babe don't sprout such nonsense around" he said, as Melody looked at him "I was having fun jeez…Anyway mom is outside signing you out" she answered.

Kagome put on her shoes as Sesshomaru was standing outside with her parents talking to them, as Toga walks up to them "Hey Sesshomaru, I just wanted to warn you that Yura called the house demanding to talk to you cause your phone was off so she's a little bitchy" he explained as Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome exited the room with her bags as she smiled warmly causing Sesshomaru to mellow out, Kagura came up to the group as Rin ran forward and hugged Kagome then handed her a flower "This is for you Kagome" she said softly.

"Awe Thanks Rin" Kagome smiled as she sniffed the flower then put it in her hair, while Kagura came over and hugged her "I see your feeling better girl" she said as Kagome smiled "Yea I feel a lot better thanks for asking Kagura" she answered smiling.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief, as something was thrown at his head "Your girlfriend called my phone" Inuyasha growled out, as Sesshomaru held the phone to his ear "What do you want Yura" he asked "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" she shouted causing him to wince "I'm at the hospital" he responded.

Kagome heard the shout from her spot as she looked at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow "Yura what do you need" he asked again "I WANT YOU TO COME OVER HERE NOW" she screamed again as he sighed and started rubbing his temple just then Kagura came over and snatched the phone "Look here Bitch, stop commanding my cousin what the hell to do" she seethed as she slammed the phone shut then threw the phone back to Inuyasha "Thanks Kagura" Sesshomaru sighed.

"No problem cuz" smiled Kagura as she sighed in relief and yawned "Well I'm going home with ya'll so Melody do you mind driving" she asked looking at Melody "Sure why not" Melody nodded as Inuyasha sighed "I'll drive Shippo in my car and here's your car keys Sesshomaru" he said throwing them to him as he caught it.

They left the hospital as Sesshomaru picked up Rin and carried while Kagome smiled over towards him, as she mouthed out 'Thank you' he nodded his head and gave her a faint small smile.

Sesshomaru drove home with Kagome in the front seat as he arrived he saw Yura on the front steps, as he sighed then he got out "SESSHOMARU TAISHOU" she shouted causing him to wince as well as Kagome "What the hell are you doing with this wench" she screamed out "Don't call Kagome a wench" Rin said as she hugged on to Kagome causing Sesshomaru to smile inwardly.

Yura huffed "Shut up you spoiled little brat" she said then Kagome placed Rin on the ground "Alright Rin go on inside oh ok" Rin nodded as she ran inside "Look here bitch I don't care what names you call me but you call Rin anymore names and I will psychically hurt you" Kagome growled out as she stood in front of her "Do I make myself clear" she added then Yura pushed her.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was shocked and truly pissed off when this bitch pushed me, of course I growled at her "Don't ever push me" I growled out as she laughed out "Or what?" she said as we got into a fighting stance but Sesshomaru got in the middle "ENOUGH!" he roared out cause me to look at him in surprise.

He looked at her then me "Yura go home or else my father will be pissed off and I don't need that" he said as she huffed and stormed off to her car "Alright" she slammed her door and drove off angry.

I looked up at him and crossed my arms "I could have taken care of her myself" I mumbled then I started walking up to the house with him following me as we entered the house then he pinned me to a wall and looked down at me.

I raised my hands, and was about to hit him when he pinned my arms by my wrists to the wall above my head "What the Hell Sesshomaru" I growled out as I struggled but he pinned my body with his body as he looked down.

"Get off of me Sesshomaru before I…." I was interrupted when his lips were pressed against mine 'What the hell is happening' I growled at myself as I was kissing him back and totally blushing as my eyes were dazed looking.

Normal P.O.V.

Inuyasha entered the house with Melody to see Sesshomaru and Kagome kissing "Jeez Fluffy get a room or else you want to deal with her parent's "smirked Inuyasha as Melody giggled at this "Wow Kagome" she whistled.

They split a part as the adults were coming in as she blushed since two of the adults were demons plus a demon child could probably smell her, Melody grabbed her hand as she nodded towards Inuyasha then he nodded back.

Melody took Kagome into Inuyasha's room and shoved her into the bathroom "Take a shower please before Inuyasha comes in here" she sighed 'and before my demon goes crazy even though we're siblings' she thought as she sat on the bed.

Kagome showered in Inuyasha's bathroom when she found hands around her stomach and a head on her shoulder "Melody what are you doing" she asked, Melody giggled "Taking a shower with my sister" she responded.

* * *

Shadow: Thank you for reading and reviewing so far.

Kagome: Why is Melody in the shower with me? (she tilted her head to the side)

Shadow: Cause I wanted to write a little Lime here but I couldn't unless my readers requested it (he sighed)

Melody: I think it would be an interesting thing to add (she giggled)

Inuyasha: I think it would be as well (he sighed in contentment)

Sesshomaru: I also have to agree with that one (he smirked)

Kagome: Ya'll are PERVS (she blushed walking away)

Miroku: Any way please read and Review cause I want to see a little bit of Melody and Kagome action

Sango slapped him and screamed "Hentai"

Everyone: (sweat-dropped) Bye

Shadow: Bye everyone and maybe next chapter will be a Halloween one since it's coming up soon and thanks for the reading people.

Shadow: Also I might be doing a poll for some Kagome and Melody action so Vote or Send a review saying something about it anyway thanks.


	9. Chapter 9:Halloween Part 1

Shadow: Sorry that it's taking so long but I've been helping my best friend get her stuff together cause she is moving to Colorado with her mom.

Kagome: That's so sad and lonely

Shadow: She left this morning, and I'm so totally going to miss her.

Melody: Well let's add her to the story then (she giggled)

Inuyasha: That's a good ahead (he smirked)

Shadow: Alright then I'll add her into the story as Kagome and Melody's Step sister

Inuyasha: What kind of girl is she anyway. (he tilted his head)

Shadow (he chuckled) she's just like Melody in very away so that's how I'm going to use her memory.

Kagome: Coolness well Shadow-sama doesn't own Inuyasha just Melody and Tara hehe enjoy.

Shadow: On with the story

After the shower the girls left the bathroom with towels around them as they put on clean clothes and jumped onto Inuyasha's bed, as they sighed "We are way to busy" Melody sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"So how was the kiss" she asked grinning like a wolf "It was amazing and filled with passion unlike his first" Kagome answered then looked at her sister "When did he first kiss you" she asked with a raised eyebrow "It was after the Easter party and I went into the kitchen to get some water and that's when it happened" she blushed.

"Oh wow" Melody was completely surprised as she looked at her sister "So does this mean that Sesshomaru plans on breaking up with Yura" she asked, as Kagome shrugged her shoulders and shook her head "I have no Idea Mel" she answered.

Inuyasha entered the room as he rubbed his temples "Oh ok Sesshomaru is in his room now and I don't think the parents will smell anything" he said as he looked at the girls on his bed "Oh and parents are here" he added as he shrugged his shoulders.

Kagome got off the bed then rubbed his ears and walked out of the room and down the stairs, Melody looked at him and shrugged her shoulders as Inuyasha closed his door and walked over to her as he smiled. "Hey can we go somewhere today" he asked her as she tilted her head to the side "Yes we can Inu" she smiled as she pulled him down on the bed with her.

Inuyasha was on top of her as her arms were wrapped around his neck, then they started to make out on his bed. They pulled out of the kiss panting heavily as they smiled warmly at each other as there was a knock on the door, they pulled apart "Come in" said Inuyasha as Sesshomaru walked in "What do you want bastard" growled Inuyasha as Melody whacked him behind his head "Be nice" she growled at him then looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha I need to speak with your bitch" He said coldly as something sparked against him "Oh shit" Inuyasha groaned "You did it now baka" he responded as Melody's aura changed as she looked at him "Look here you bastard my name isn't bitch, wench or any other name alright" she growled out warningly "The name is Melody…MEL-O-DY" she looked at him warningly.

"Can I please talk to you Melody" Sesshomaru asked her as she nodded her head "Away from the mutt here" he added as she nodded "Calm down nothing is going to happen Inuyasha" she said as she pecked his lips then she got off the bed and walked pasted Ice prince.

They arrived at the pool as they sat in the chairs "So what can I do for you Sesshomaru" she asked looking at the stoic demon male in front of her. Sesshomaru pulled out a white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it "What is this" she asked as she looked at him then she opened it up and smiled.

Sesshomaru sighed "I need your help Melody" he asked as he looked up at her "With trying to win Kagome" she responded as she smirked and looked up at him "Yes" he responded. Melody tilted her head to the side "Easy you break up with Yura and you show her that you actually have emotion" she answered as she handed him back the present and smiled at him as she walked away.

Sesshomaru sighed as he pondered on what she had said, then Kagura walked out of the house as she grinned "hey Cuz what are you doing out here" she asked as she walked over and sat down and smirked "None of your business" he said coldly as he stood up and walked away 'Poor cuz' she thought.

Inuyasha walked over towards Sesshomaru with a grin "Mom and Dad said that we can throw a Halloween party while Rin and Shippo can stay over at Melody's home with her mom and dad" he said Sesshomaru smirked "Well I guess it's time to show the girls how we party" he chuckled quietly.

There was a knock on the front door as Sesshomaru answered the door and looked down to find a girl about the age of Fifteen years old with Dark brown hair and Light blue eyes "Hello Sesshomaru is my father here" she asked softly, he nodded his head and lead her inside.

Kinta walked out to see his daughter "Tara what are you doing here" he asked concerned as Akio walked out next to him "Is this your daughter" she asked looking at her and she smiled warmly at her "Mother kicked me out saying that I should tell you that it's over" she replied as she ran over to her father and wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"That's terrible" said Akio as she walked over towards them "No mother should kick out their child it's shameful" she said as she looked at Kinta. Melody and Kagome walked in and they tilted their head "Whose this" asked Kagome as she walked forward "This is Tara Loveless your half-sister" said their mother.

Kagome and Melody smiled as they walked forward as Tara looked up at them "Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi pleasure to meet you Tara" she said "Yo I'm Melody Higurashi whats up?" she said looking at her "Hello…" she said shyly.

Melody walked over and smiled "Come and hang out with us" she asked as Tara looked up at her father then he nodded "I think it would be excellent for you to get along with your half sisters" he said, and smiled at them.

The girls grinned as they left the mansion with Kagura and Rin behind them leaving the guys behind as they shrugged.

The girls arrived at the mall "So what store first" asked Kagome as she looked at her friends "Hot Topic" said Tara and Melody at the same as they looked at each other and laugh "Well well look who we have here Yura" said a female voice.

The gang turned their heads and saw Yura and Kikyo standing there with their friends "It's the misfits" Kikyo laughed as Melody looked towards her "If it isn't the sluts" Kagome responded as Kagura and Rin laughed as Tara hid behind them "Look it's another Misfit" Kikyo sneered.

"Don't Call Tara a misfit just cause your jealous that me and Kagome." Melody growled out, then the girls walked off as Tara flipped them off while she walked with her group to hot topic "So girls what are we wearing to their party" asked Kagome as they shrugged.

The guys were trailing the females of the group "Thanks for coming Miroku" said Inuyasha "Hey anything having to deal with Kagome and Melody I'm up for it besides Sango had to watch Kohaku" Miroku chuckled nervously as the demons of the group growled at him "Oh chill and look who we have here" he responded pointing to the group.

"Oh crap It's Kikyo and Yura" Inuyasha groaned as he hid behind Miroku as they walked around heading towards Hot topic to see the girls when they heard their question "Hmmm I wonder" Miroku tilted his head to the side.

Melody sighed as she grabbed Kagome and Tara's hands "We also have to get Rin and Shippo a costume and Shippo wants to dress up like Inuyasha with the whole ears" Melody giggled as did Kagome "That's cute" Kagome smirked as they looked around.

Kagome looked around and found something for Rin "Hey Rin how about you dress up as a fairy this Halloween" she asked as she showed her the costume "Alright that will be wonderful" Rin squealed as she jumped up in excitement and grabbed the costume holding it tightly to her.

Melody looked around and grinned "Hey Kagome I found something" she grinned as Kagome grinned with her as Kagura giggled "Tara you have to dress up with us so we can be triplets" Kagome said as she looked at her. "Alright" Tara threw up two thumbs up as they grabbed two different colors of the same outfit, as Kagura grabbed an Alice in wonderland costume.

They paid for everything and left the store as they giggled "So what are we doing for Dinner?" asked Tara as she looked at them then they shrugged "How about Pizza" suggested Rin as she looked at the adults and smiled.

Melody grinned as she ruffled her hair "That sounds good Kiddo" she smirked as they walked to the food court "Oh ok me and Tara will go grab the food while ya'll get the tables cause we still gotta get shoes and me and Kagome got the make up" Melody said as The rest of them nodded as Tara and Melody went.

The boys followed the girls to the food court as Shippo grinned "I knew it" he smirked "Pay up Inuyasha" he added as Inuyasha give the squirt a Ten dollar bill "There kid" Inuyasha sighed "So what now" asked Inuyasha as he looked at his group "Well we need to go get costumes as well but we need someone to be with Tara" Sesshomaru sighed.

The girls got their food and started eating when Naraku walked up towards them "I see that you girls are busy" he smirked; Inuyasha saw Naraku and growled out. Melody looked up and glared at him as did Kagome "What do you want?" growled Melody as Tara and Kagura watched them "Look I just want to talk to Melody for a few minutes at a near by table" he answered.

"No fucking way douche bag" growled out Kagome as she glared at him, Melody shook her head as she stood up slowly "Don't worry I'll be fine" she said as she leaned down in her ears "Inuyasha and the guys are near by so I will be fine" she said softly and quietly as Kagome nodded her head.

Inuyasha growled out as Melody followed Naraku to another table and they sat down "Inuyasha calm down Melody would never cheat on you" Sesshomaru said coldly as Miroku nodded in agreement "It's not Melody it's Naraku I don't trust" Inuyasha replied.

Melody looked at Naraku as she sighed "What the hell do you want Naraku?" she growled out as she watched him "Look I've spent a year in Jail because I almost raped you and I feel completely bad for it but look I want to apologize for everything I've done but I need your help with something" he said.

"What kind of help?" she asked looking at him "See I like this girl that goes to my school and I can't really ask my mom since she's a drunk but I need a females help here and I'm sorry to ask but will you help me?" he asked gently.

Melody looked at him and sighed "What kind of advice do you need" she asked "I need a make-over" he replied, as Melody giggled while he sent her a look "Oh your serious" she smiled "Then I'll get the girls to help but do you have the money" she looked at him.

"I got a job this summer to help my siblings out" Naraku looked at her "Do you accept my apology" he asked "It just depends on if I can trust you and Inuyasha has well" she answered as he gave her a questioning look "He's my boyfriend and he knows in fact he's probably not happy I'm talking to you" she replied as she pointed over her shoulder "The one with the dog ears" he asked as she nodded "Interesting choice" he chuckled "No making fun of him" she responded "Alright fine I won't but does this mean you'll are going to help me" he said looking at her pleadingly "Yes" she said.

Shadow: Sorry about the cliff hanger but this will be a two part then after that I'll do Thanksgiving then Christmas.

Melody: So Tara's staying in the story but what's with Naraku.

Shadow: Well I like Naraku at times and this is totally a good plot of the story hehe you will see.

Sesshomaru: So when will me and Kagome get together?

Shadow: I don't know yet (he sighs)

Tara: I'm truly excited about this

Melody: So what are we dressing up as?

Shadow: That's a surprise

Kagome: Aw man that sucks.

Inuyasha: Please read and review

Melody: Also press the button

Everyone: Bye!

Shadow: Adios'


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween Part 2

He Shadow: Sorry that's its taking me so long to but I've been busy with Family.

Melody: It's alright we understand (she smiled)

Shadow: Thanks Melody (he smiled warmly)

Naraku: So who's this girl that I'm interested in? It's not Kikyo is it? (he looked worried)

Shadow: (he chuckled) It's a surprise Naraku (he smirked)

Tara: Hello I'm Shadow's best friend in real life pleasure to meet you (she curtsied)

Kagome: So what's going on in this Chapter.

Shadow: Halloween of course and interesting things (he chuckles)

Melody: Shadow-sama doesn't own Inuyasha or anything in this story expect Me and Tara so please enjoy. (she smiled warmly)

Shadow: Thanks Melody and On with the Story—

* * *

Last Time on Castle of Feelings:

"I got a job this summer to help my siblings out" Naraku looked at her "Do you accept my apology" he asked "It just depends on if I can trust you and Inuyasha has well" she answered as he gave her a questioning look "He's my boyfriend and he knows in fact he's probably not happy I'm talking to you" she replied as she pointed over her shoulder "The one with the dog ears" he asked as she nodded "Interesting Choice" he chuckled "No making fun of him" she responded "Alright Fine I won't but does this mean you'll are going to help me" he said looking at her pleadingly "Yes" she said.

Now on Castle of feelings:

Melody sighed, as she looked at Naraku "Alright stay right here while I go talk to the girls oh ok" she said as he nodded then she walked over to her other table. Kagome looked up at her sister and raised an eyebrow "What the hell did he want" she growled out "He needs help" she replied, as Kagome shook her head "Nope" she said.

"Well I promised that I would help him with a girl he likes oh okay" she said "and I would like you guys to help me out here" she added as she looked at Kagura, Rin and Tara "Alright I'll help" said Kagura as she smiled "I'll help as well I need a challenge" Tara grinned as Rin giggled "Sounds like fun" she said as Melody hugged them all as she looked at Kagome with a sad pout.

Kagome sighed "Fine I'll help but he comes after Me, You or Rin I will hurt him badly" she warned as Melody hugged her "Thank you guys" she said warmly as she waved Naraku over.

Naraku walked over and sat down next to Tara "Alright we will help but there's a few things" Melody said as she looked at him "No coming after Me, Kagome, or Rin" she said as he nodded "Alright then let me go talk to Inuyasha to calm him the hell down" she said as she walked over towards the guys.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as she was walking over towards him "Inuyasha I need you to calm down" she said softly as he walked over towards her "What did he want" he asked growling lowly "He needs my help winning a girl over that goes to his school" she said gently "and he wants me and the girls to help" she added "WHAT?" he screamed out as he glared at Naraku.

"Inu calm down or no more kisses for a month" Melody said warningly, Inuyasha lowered his ears "I just not trust him" he said "Well then I said that it's going to take a lot of time for us to trust him so please calm down and allow him to come party with us" she said softly as she rubbed his ears.

Naraku chuckled lowly "He doesn't like me very much does he" he asked as Kagome glared at him "Melody told him what happened between ya'll two" she replied as he looked at her "That makes sense but I've become cleaned so I could be a big brother for my siblings since my mother is always drunk and my father left us" Naraku sighed.

Melody kissed his cheek lightly "Now then Go get you're costume boys, and I'll see you later alright" she said gently as Inuyasha nodded then kissed her lips gently "Alright but be careful" he said as he walked away as she smiled.

Melody walked back towards the group "So let's get this make over down" she grinned, as she took Naraku's arm and pulled him up. Rin giggled as she grabbed her bag then Tara grabbed his other arm and grinned then Kagura shook her head and followed them.

The girl took him to a salon called Regis' "Oh ok first hair cut with a bit of cool highlights, then clothes shopping" Melody smirked as Tara giggled as she cut off his hair tie to see that it fall to his waist "Jeez you have long hair when was it the last time you got a hair cut Naraku" asked Tara as she tilted her hair.

"When I was a kid" he answered as he shrugged his shoulders "Maybe something like Miroku's hair style with red highlights at the tips and bangs to go with his eyes" suggested Kagome as they looked at her "What?" she asked looking at them "That's a good idea Sis" Melody smirked.

Kagura pulled up a picture of Miroku and showed the hairstylist then she nodded her head "With red highlights in the tips and bangs" Melody said, and then the girl named Morgan took Naraku and then washed his hair.

The girls took a seats on the chairs "Hey we should get Rin's hair trimmed a little bit" Kagome said as she looked at the girls. Rin sat in the chair as they washed her hair then she sat in the chair as they trimmed her hair up.

Naraku cleared his throat as the girls looked up then they all blushed as Kagura whistled "Wow Naraku" Melody giggled "Miroku has nothing on you" Kagome said then shook her head "You look great" Tara said as she smiled at him making Naraku blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Rin was done getting her hair trimmed, as they paid and left the Salon "Alright on the clothes hunt" Melody grinned, as they lead him to Hot topic "Let's stay with the hot look" replied Kagura as they nodded. The girls picked out chained pants, Band Tees, Gir stuff, and anything else as they made him go into the dressing room to try on things.

They threw up, the thumbs up if they liked and thumbs down if they didn't like it, but they liked most of the clothes he tried on expect a couple of items. He bought about Forty-Five Items then we took him to other stores and they also got him a costume for Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's Halloween Party which he was surprised to say the least but that was cool "So we will see you at the party Tomorrow night right" asked Melody as he nodded his head "I might be late cause I gotta take my siblings out" he replied.

Melody and Kagome looked at him smiling "Maybe they can go out with Shippo and Rin cause Big Brother needs a big break" Melody suggested as he chuckled "I'll ask them" he said as they exchanged phone numbers "Thanks for giving me a chance and helping me out" he said "No big deal anyway we gotta get this little thing home before her father kills us all" Melody chuckled as he nodded then waved bye.

The girls arrived back at the mansion "Hey guys we are totally back" said Melody as she held up bags "Hey I heard you ran into Naraku" said the girls mother "Mom it's nothing he wanted a girl's help beside his drunken mothers help" Melody giggled "Besides he's completely different but doesn't mean I will trust him that fast" she added "Alright then" Akio nodded her head in agreement.

~Naraku's P.O.V.~

I walk into the house, where I can smell a stench in the air and sigh as I walk in deeper to see my mother sitting on the couch drinking wine. I carry my bags into my room, as I walk in to see Kanna laying in my bed.

A warm smile is place on my lips as I place my bags down on the floor then I take off my shirt and my pants then grab a pair of sweat pants and place those on as I walk over to my bed then crawl in and wrap my arms around Kanna as I kiss her forehead then feel asleep.

~Normal P.O.V.~

The sun rose high in the sky, hitting the faces of Melody and Kagome. Melody opened her eyes and sat up as she stretched "Today is the day of the party" she said excitedly as she got up but not before she heard groaning beside her.

She turned her head to see Shippo laying there, she giggled then she shook him. "Shippo it's Halloween get up" she said softly as he grumbled "Shippo Wake up this instant" she said again, as he finally opened his eyes. "Good Morning Mommy" he said with a yawn as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Shippo" she smiled warmly "Well I want you to know that we have two more guests coming here and I want you to be nice oh ok" she added kissing his forehead "Who are the guests momma" he asked curious.

Melody giggled at his curiosity "Well Naraku's siblings, Kanna and Hakudoushi" she said whispered to him as he made a face "You will be nice little one or your grounded" she responded warningly. As Shippo gulped and nodded his head "Good now go get ready to eat cause Rin and them are coming over to drop her off so they can decorate the house for the party while you stay with Grandma and Grandpa and Great-Grandpa" she said smiling brightly towards him.

Shippo ran out of the room, Kagome and Tara came into the room "Wow that kid is hyper" Kagome said, as Melody shook her head "Oh no I told if he wasn't nice I would ground him" Melody replied as Tara laughed then she jumped on her bed "So what are we doing today" asked Kagome as she sat on the chair.

"Well first since it's 11 O'clock in the mid-morning I figured we might get are stuff together then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are dropping Rin off around 1:30 PM." explained Melody "Then They leave around 2:30 to get the house ready, then around 3 O'clock we get the kids ready, then 4:30 PM we get ready, then 5:30 PM Naraku, His Siblings, and Bank come over then we leave with them" she added with a nodded to her head.

Tara shook her head "You talk a lot like my mother does" she said then Melody looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Sorry but she does" she answered with a pout "Yea don't compare me to anyone like that and I won't hurt you" Melody replied as she giggled.

Around 1:25 PM the girls were cleaning the living room as they expected the door bell to ring, Souta walked in with an excited little Rin, then Melody saw Inuyasha as she ran over towards him and he picked her up and swung her as they kissed passionately "Eww gross" said Rin and Shippo as Kagome laughed.

They pulled away with blushes on their cheeks "Oh ok so who's ready for hanging out" asked Inuyasha nervously as he took his Melody's hand and dragged her to the couch and sat her down.

A few hours later the boys were gone and the girls were getting Rin and Shippo ready for trick-or-treating "Shippo you look totally adorable has Inuyasha" Melody gushed out as she kissed his cheek "Mom…Stop embarrassing me please" he pleaded as he wiped his face away.

Rin was sitting in Kagome's room getting ready to go out with Shippo, Souta, Kanna, and Hakudoushi. Rin looked her self in the mirror as she smiled brightly "You look completely adorable Rin" Kagome said as Rin giggled "Thank you Kagome-sama" Rin looked up at her "What is Souta dressing up as?" she asked curious "A Zombie" answered Kagome as she shook her head "What about Kanna and Hakudoushi" she asked "I have no idea" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

Shippo walked out in to the living room as his grandmother saw him "Oh my gosh Shippo your so cute" she gushed out "Thanks grandma" he responded, blushing as giggling was heard "What do you think Ms. Higurashi" asked a little female voice "You look really adorable Rin-san" she said proudly, as Rin was dressed up wearing a blue dress that sparkled and blue-purple wings that sparkled as well.

"Souta hurry up we want pictures before we start getting ready as well" yelled Kagome as Souta ran out of his room and down the stairs wearing making with a scar on his face and him wearing ragged looking clothing "You look awesome dude" Melody grinned as she high-fived him "Aw my baby brother" Kagome cooed as Souta glared making them laugh.

After taking ten photos the girls started to get ready, for the Halloween party as the girls looked at each other smirking and grinning like mad women. The girls were putting on their shoes when their mother yelled for them "Girls your Cousin Bank and Naraku are here with their siblings" she yelled out.

Tara came down first, she wore purple stockings while wearing a purple plaid skirt that went to her knees, as she wore a black vest that has a purple tie and she wore black high heels and wore light make-up with black dangling star earrings. "Hola guys" she giggled, as she looked at the boys "You might want to close your mouths gentlemen" she responded.

Melody came down next, she wore red tights while also wearing a red plaid mini-skirt that went to her thighs, as she wore a white v-neck vest with a collar she wore a red tie and white knee-high boots also wearing little bit of Make-up and red hoop earrings as she grinned. "Yo Guys what up" she giggled as she smirked "Momma you look pretty" Shippo bounded up to her and hugged her "Thank you luv" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Then next came Kagome, she wore blue stockings with a blue plaid mini-skirt going to her thighs as well, as she wore a silver tube top with a blue tie around her neck and silver ballet flat with light make-up and silver studded earrings as she giggled "Ello Boys miss me" she said with a grin.

The group left with their good-byes and left for the party that was going to be interesting, as they arrived, the girls left to go find their friends. Melody saw Inuyasha talking to Sango and Miroku, she grinned as she walked up behind him and pressed her breasts against him as she stood up on her tippy-toes and whispered in his ears. "Hey want to go make out" she said seductively.

Inuyasha turned around but to say something when Miroku and Sango started bursting out laughing letting Melody giggle lightly causing Inuyasha to growl out "Your evil Mel" he groaned out, as Kagome and Tara found them "You missed it" Melody said as she kissed his cheek. "Sorry Inu" she pouted lightly.

Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in her ear "You owe me for making me horny luv" causing Melody to blush darkly matching her outfit "So what are ya'll suppose to be anyway" asked Miroku "Slutty Pop Stars" answered Kagome giggling, as Naraku walked up towards them "What are you suppose to be Naraku" asked Inuyasha coldly "Romeo" he answered.

Kagura and Bank walked over to them "Look Alice and the Mad-hatter" Kagome giggled; as the two shook their head "Oh no look ahead, Yura and her Zombies" Melody grinned as Kagome saw Sesshomaru and blushed lightly as she turned her gaze away.

Inuyasha stood there wearing a red haori top with red hakamas and bare-footed, as he wrapped his arm around Melody's waist "I love the Feudal Era look Luv" she said softly to him and giggled "Thanks love can I get you a drink" he asked looking at her "Thanks Inu" she kissed his cheek as he nodded and walked over towards the kitchen.

Sesshomaru wore a White Haori with white flowers and red surrounding them, and a white hakamas that was tied with a yellow obi that had blue at the tips, and wore black boots. He looked over at the group and grinned when Kagome looked his way then Yura kept talking to her friends, Inuyasha was walking back with two Sodas one for him and one of his girlfriend.

The music started blaring in the background, as Melody and Inuyasha danced to the beat while Tara and Kagome and Sango danced together to the beat of the music. Melody saw Sesshomaru watching Kagome then she grinned, as she whispered to Inuyasha and he nodded then she walked over towards Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshomaru would you like to dance" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha walked over towards Kagome. "Hey Kagome would you like to dance" he asked then Kagome looked at him "Alright sure." She said giggling "Alright" he answered as they went to the dance floor, and then Inuyasha and Melody switched dance partners as they danced together then Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and Kagome looked up at him and blushed.

As Kagome was about to walk away, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in closer, as they grinded against each other then they started doing the tango. They stopped dancing and were panting heavily as sweat was coming over their bodies then Kagome pulled apart and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Kagome walked into the kitchen grabbing a soda when the one she gets is knocked out of her hands "What the hell do you think your doing bitch" growled Yura "Oh Calm the hell down Yura one fucking dance" Kagome said as she shrugged her shoulders as Yura pushed her "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend" Yura screamed out, then Melody grabbed a soda then shook it.

Melody smirked "Hey Yura" she said then Yura turned around "What?" she hissed out, then Melody opened the tab and let it hit Yura "Lay off my sister" Melody said with a grin, as Tara laughed "Yea" Yura huffed then screamed as she stormed off with her Zombies behind her.

Kagome smiled at her sister "Thanks sis you always got my back" she said as Melody giggled "Of course and Tara does too" she said smirking as Tara nodded her head. Party was over and many of the guest s went home expect the gang "That was the best party ever" Melody said then Yawned "Oh Ok Inu, Girlfriend tired here" she said, as Inuyasha laughed and nodded picking her up. "Well night guys were going to bed" he said as he carried her upstairs.

Kagome laughed then yawned and swayed "I guess I'm tired too" she said as did Tara "Well Night guys" said Tara as Kagura, Bank and Tara walked up the Stairs, while Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and carried her up the stairs and into his room, as he placed a t-shirt and shorts down for her. "Here go change" he said softly as she nodded then she grabbed them and walked into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru changed into his pjs leaving him shirt-less, as Kagome opened the door and walked out, as Sesshomaru sat up in bed and opened the covers up for her, as she slowly climbed into bed and laid there as she closed her eyes and fall asleep as did Sesshomaru. "Night Kagome" he said before he did.

* * *

Shadow: That was hard and now I have to write a Christmas one and New years together and yes it will be all together.

Kagome: That was great (she giggles)

Melody: I love the part with me throwing Soda on Yura (she grins)

Tara: That was the best part (she laughs)

Inuyasha: Please Read and Review

Sesshomaru: and Press the sexy button

Shadow: Thanks guys anyway stay tuned (he smirks)

Rin: Christmas (she giggled)

Shippo: Awesomeness (he smirks)

Shadow: Bye guys

Everyone: Bye People


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Love

Shadow: Hello Everyone well this chapter is our Christmas Chapter.

Kagome: I'm truly excited about this.

Melody: What no Thanksgiving.

Shadow: Sorry but I can't resist not doing Christmas.

Inuyasha: I wonder what's going to happen (he chuckles)

Shadow: Actually that's a secret that only I know. (he smirks)

Tara: That's good to know then….

Naraku: So seriously who am I getting with (he frowns)

Shadow: That's also a surprise (he chuckles)

Sesshomaru: Shadow-sama doesn't own Inuyasha or anything in the story expect Melody and Tara

Inuyasha: He also doesn't make profit off of it either.

Shadow: Thanks guys well on with the story

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

It had been a week since the Taisho's Party, since Me and Sesshomaru danced together sexual like I just can't not stop thinking about him and it's killing me. I get off my bed and walked to my closet, grabbing that stupid present I bought for him a couple months ago. "God life is so unfair" I said myself

"Well what do you expect Sis" said a voice as I looked towards my door and saw Melody standing there "Hey Kaggie I need a big ass favor" she said, as I nodded then looked at her "I need help with getting Inuyasha and the others as well" she explained.

"Well who are you missing?" I asked her then walked over towards my bed "Umm Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kanna, and Tara" she said tapping her chin "So I need to go to the mall with someone" she added.

"Why don't you go with Shippo or Tara?" I asked curious "Cause Inuyasha is picking up Shippo to go shopping with him and Rin and Tara is going shopping with Kagura somewhere else" she answered looking at me with pleading eyes "Alright I'll go" I said as she jumped up and down.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about Kagome since that party me and Inuyasha threw for Halloween while we were dancing quite sexually against each other so now Yura is pissed off.

I sighed as I looked at my night stand and opened the drawer to see the present in there, as I sighed deeply "Life is so damn unfair." I said to myself.

"Hey Sesshomaru, me, Rin and Naraku who is meeting us there, are going Christmas shopping for the gang….You want to come?" Inuyasha asked then I looked up at him and closed the drawer "You need help picking out presents for who actually?" I asked curious.

"Melody, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Tara, and Naraku" he replied looking at me "Naraku?" I asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow "Yea me and him are friends now cause he likes someone else" he answered.

"So are you coming or not" he asked impatiently "Yea I need to get Melody, Kagura, Shippo, Sango, and Tara" I answered as I got up from my bed and followed Inuyasha out to the car with Rin next to me 'This is going to be interesting.' I thought.

Normal P.O.V.

Melody was running in the house getting Shippo together. "Alright Ship I need you to listen to Inuyasha and Naraku alright" she said looking at him "Yes Mama I will I promise" he said as she then gave him that look "I pinky promise Mama" he added then she smiled "Good Pup" she said ruffling his hair.

The door bell rang causing Shippo to run towards the door excitedly, and opening the door "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are here" shouted Shippo as he came running followed by Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

"Hey Honey" Melody said as she kissed Inuyasha lightly then smiled. "I told him to Listen to you and Naraku cause I didn't know that Sesshomaru was coming" she added then he smiled "Yea he needed to get some stuff for Christmas as well" he responded.

Kagome walked down the stairs, wearing black denim skinny jeans that hugged her curves and a white shirt that had a black guitar with green paint around it as her hair was down. "Hey Rin-Rin" she said as Rin ran over towards her and hugged her.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there then she blushed. "Hello Sesshy" she said as he nodded his head "So what time do you want Ship home" asked Inuyasha "Have him home around 10 O'clock" Melody said as Shippo pumped his arm up.

Melody giggled at her son then looked up at her boyfriend and smiled "So we will see ya'll later and also if you want we can take Rin with us" she said as she looked at Sesshomaru "That would be fine" he responded as Rin smiled brightly.

The two separate party's went in different directions, as the girls arrived at the craft store "So what are you making for Inuyasha" asked Rin "I'm making him a scarf and gloves" Melody answered as she looked at the yarns then she spotted the two perfect colors.

One was a Crimson color while the other was a Midnight blue, causing Melody to smile "I found my colors" she said with a grin on her face "Come on let's go pay for these Kagome….Kagome" she said as she turned around to see Kagome looking at a white color causing Melody to smile.

The girls bought their yarn "Oh ok so I got Inuyasha something and you got Sesshomaru something extra" Melody said smiling brightly "Now then let's go to the mall" Kagome shook her head, as they started driving.

!$!$!%(%_)%*!*#_(%*!_(%*#(_*%_(%*#%*_*%(***#%)*%!*%*#

The boys arrive at the mall as Shippo looked around "Hey guys" Naraku said as he walked up to them as Shippo grinned "So what type of present are you getting for that lovely lady you like so much" asked Shippo curious.

Naraku blushed at that question "Well I don't know I'm new to this area" answered Naraku honestly. As Inuyasha smirked "Well you could get her something that would be special" Inuyasha replied, as Sesshomaru shook his head "Let's go shopping" he said.

The guys found things for their friends, but couldn't find anything for their girlfriends or crushes "This is hopeless" whined Inuyasha "Well let's see Inuyasha you got something for Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Tara" said Sesshomaru "And you got something for Melody, Kagura, Sango, and Tara" Inuyasha grinned "But I haven't found anything for Melody and you haven't found anything for Kagome" he added.

Inuyasha turned around and gasped when he found something that she would love to have, he walked over towards it "Excuse me I would like this paw shaped necklace with the blue gems in it" asked Inuyasha as he paid for it and wrapped it "Now something extra to go with it" said Shippo grinning.

Sesshomaru sighed, as he followed the guys around then he stopped as he found the perfect something for Kagome. He went inside the store looking at the snow flake earrings that dangled and wolf earrings, as bought them and smiled lightly.

"What did you get" asked Inuyasha curiously "Earrings for Kagome" he answered as Shippo grinned "So does everyone have everything" asked Naraku "Yea hey why don't you hang out with us tonight" asked Inuyasha to Naraku "Sorry but I gotta watch my siblings" he answered .

"That's alright besides Tomorrow is Christmas" Inuyasha responded as he spotted the girls walking around with bags "We should go before they see us" he said as the rest of the guys nodded and left the area, into their cars.

Kagome and Melody were at home knitting what they got at the craft store as they waited for the boys "I think these are turning out nice don't you agree Rin" asked Melody as the little girl nodded her head "I'm excited to give this to him but I might give it to on New Year's so that we maybe alone" she said thinking "No just give it to him alone when he's outside and it's cold" suggested Kagome.

"But that's so romantic" whined Melody, as Rin giggled "I think it's kind of cute" responded Rin grinning like a mad women, as she sat there wrapping presents for the people, she bought presents for "I hope they like them" Kagome sighed.

"Of course they will unless Yura gets Sesshomaru a really expensive one" Melody joked grinning "Probably and that would suck" Kagome giggled, as she kept knitting the scarf. Rin hummed, as she sighed "I'm bored humming can we put on some music" she asked as she looked at the two teenagers.

"Hey why don't you spend the night for one night then we can take you home on Christmas with the whole family together" Kagome suggested as Rin jumped up with a big smile as she hugged them both tightly "That would be awesome" she shouted happily.

Kagome grabbed the radio remote and turned it on as the radio played the song that both of the girls loved. "OOOO Taylor Swift" they grinned.

Kagome cleared her throat, as she grabbed a hair brush as well as Melody while they stood hip to hip humming to the music as the song started singing causing Kagome to start singing.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

Then Melody took a deep breath as she grinned then she started singing the other verse to the song.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Then Melody and Kagome sung the few verses together as Rin smiled and watched them not noticing that their brother was watching, with a camcorder.

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

They hummed while the guitar played in the background, as the song started picking up again as Kagome sung the last bit of it as Melody hummed with her.

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

Rin clapped as the girls took a bow "That was completely amazing" Rin said smiling brightly "You should hear us singing Telephone" Melody grinned as they went back to knitting while Souta went to his computer uploading the video to YouTube as he sent the link to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grinning.

Sesshomaru's phone went off as he looked at it. "Hmmm a link from their brother" he said as Inuyasha's went off as well "I got the same thing" Inuyasha nodded as they both opened the link and saw the girls standing their with hairbrushes then music was on.

Shippo grinned "Yep Momma and Aunt Kagome can sing wonderfully" he said tapping his chin "I always suggested that they should go into the music business" Naraku added shrugging his shoulders "Well we should talk to the music teacher about them when we get back to the school" suggested Inuyasha with Sesshomaru nodded when his phone rang as he sighed "Sure" he said as he answered the phone "Hello Yura" he said.

The girls were working on their scarf's when Kagome's phone went off "Hello" she said "Oh hey Sango, yea me and Melody are at home" she answered "Yea come on over cause it's just me, Melody and Rin" she added "Alright see ya" she said grinning hanging up the phone.

The girls sat in their room, talking and knitting their presents "I see you got purple for Miroku" grinned Kagome "Of course that's all he will wear" Sango replied "Hey for New Year's there's going to be a Cosplay party" said Melody.

"Where is it going to be at" asked Rin curious, as she tilted her head to the side "At some hotel" replied Melody "I think we should all go and have fun" she added with a grin "Totally" Kagome grinned, as Tara walked in with Kagura "Making gifts…Pretty smart" Kagura commented smirking.

"Anyway we were talking about the Cosplay Party" Melody said to the others that just arrived "Awesome" Tara grinned "At the Tokyo Hyatt" Kagura replied looking at them "Inuyasha requested it and their holding it and he's already got tickets for everyone" she added.

The girls giggled when Melody's phone rung "Hello Babe" she said happily "Yea Shippo can spend the night" she smiled warmly "Oh Sesshomaru was wondering if we can watch Rin" she looked around her friends "Yea in fact we were wondering if she could spend the night and we would be seeing ya'll on Christmas" she grinned "Alright I'll see you later luv" she added smiling.

Kagome and Melody had finished their tasks as they carried hot chocolate and popcorn into the room, while the other girls chatted while wrapping their gifts. As they placed the trays on the task and helped the girls with the wrapping, as they all crashed on the floor sleeping peacefully.

The girls awoke as they went down stairs for breakfast when something seemed off "Hey Mama." Asked Melody as the girls saw someone in the kitchen "Auntie Mazi" Kagura said shocked "Hello there" said the female with long silver hair, golden amber eyes, blue stripes and crescent moon on her forehead.

"Oh these's are my and Kinta's kids Kagome, Melody and You've probably meet Tara" explained Akio "They're simply beautiful girls" said Mazi looking at the girls "They're completely flawless looking" she added as she stood up "Uhh Mom who is this" asked Kagome "This is Sesshomaru's Mother" explained Akio "Hello Miss Mazi-san" said Kagome and Melody "Hello Mazi-san" said Tara "Hello Tara I'm sorry about your parents divorcing" Mazi said "It's alright I got family out of the deal" Tara smiled warmly.

"So Aunt Mazi why are you here" asked Kagura curious, as they sat down for breakfast and tea "Actually I got an email from Sesshomaru with a video inside and I watched it and I was impressed" she answered taking a sip of her tea.

"But who was the video of?" asked Kagura causing Mazi to chuckle "Kagome-san and Melody-san" answered Mazi "WHAT!" they shouted together "We didn't even record a video" said Kagome when Souta walks in whistling as they turned and looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Souta nervous "You are so dead" growled Kagome as she stood up and ran after him "I'm killing him first" growled Melody following after them "I'm gonna go stop them" laughed Tara nervously "Kagome, Melody" Tara followed after them.

Kinta walked into the room "Merry Christmas everyone and Hello Mazi-san" he said bowing as he heard something break "Let me guess Souta did something to Kagome and Melody so their trying to kill him" he asked as they nodded.

The door opened as Shippo ran in "Merry Christmas everyone" He grinned hearing crashing and cursing "Let me guess Uncle Souta did something to Momma and Aunt Kagome" he asked as they sighed and nodded.

Toga and the Taishou family walk into the kitchen "Merry Christmas everyone" he shouted also hearing Cursing and crashing "Do I even want to know" he asked as they shook their head "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would you mind breaking it up" asked Toga as they nodded.

"YOUR SO DEAD TWERP" screamed Kagome, as they chased after him, as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist from behind holding her "Kagome calm down" he whispered in her ears "No way" she growled out "Wait I'm also mad at you because you sent the video to your mom" she added as she turned around with Crimson eyes.

Inuyasha walked into the room with Melody in his arms "Guys its Christmas and we're having Naraku, His siblings and Miroku coming over so chill the fuck out." Said Inuyasha as he kissed Melody's Neck causing her to giggle.

They walked into the kitchen "Souta is still hiding but we calmed them down" said Inuyasha sighing "Actually he's hiding in the kitchen behind Kinta" laughed Akio "Well it's Christmas and Me and everyone are in are PJ's so we're gonna go change" said Melody as she unwrapped his arms from her waist, as The girls ran upstairs.

The girls came down with their presents in hand "You're going to enjoy these" they grinned, as they placed them under the tree, when the door bell rung "I'll get it" said Kagome as she got up and walked towards the door "Merry Christmas Kagome-chan your looking beautiful every day I see you" said a voice "Stuff it Miroku" she said laughing as they walked into the living room.

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru with Rin sitting on her lap "So are you still seeing that Yura girl" asked Mazi "Yes mother I am" he said coldly "But why" she whined as she crossed her arms "I would rather you be seeing someone like Melody or Kagome" she added with a pout when Inuyasha growled "Chill out puppy" she said while Melody was sitting in his lap.

"Inuyasha chill out" Melody said as she kissed his cheek "So Sesshomaru what did Yura get you for Christmas" asked Melody "Cologne" He answered "Also a Leather Jacket" he added "Ah" She looked at Kagome then she leaned into Inuyasha's embrace.

Just then the door bell rung "I'll get it" said Melody as she jumped up pulling Inuyasha with her as they went to answer the door to see Naraku, Kanna and Hakudoushi at the door with presents "Welcome Guy and Merry Christmas" said Melody as she hugged Naraku and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for inviting us" said Naraku smiling as he nodded towards Inuyasha "So not a problem Ya'll shouldn't be alone" she said "Anyway follow the iceberg" Melody said, walking inside "Our final guests have arrived" said Inuyasha pulling Melody back into his lap as they sat down next to the tree.

"So who's going to open the first present" asked Kinta looking at the group "I think Sesshomaru should" suggested Melody grinning "Alright Sesshomaru it is" grinned Kinta as he grabbed one "This one reads To: Sesshy From: Kagome" grinned Kinta as he tossed it to Sesshomaru causing Kagome to blush.

Sesshomaru opened the gift as he eyes widen it was the new Skillet CD "Thank you Kagome" he said coldly as he looked at her with soften look "Your welcome" she said blushing darker "To: Kagome From: Sesshomaru" Kinta tossed her a box. Kagome opened the box to see two earrings inside "Oh my gosh their so beautiful and cute" she smiled as she hugged him gently then pulled away looking at the earrings "Your welcome" he said blushing lightly.

Melody looked at Inuyasha as she smiled brightly towards him as her father tossed her a present "It's from Inuyasha" he winked, as she opened the paper then smiled as she kissed his cheek "I love it Inu" she smiled warmly as she turned around holding her hair up as he placed the neck around her neck "You always could pick out jewelry…Are you sure that your not gay" she grinned as he growl "Your in so much trouble" he whispered into her ear.

Kinta tossed him a present "It's from Shippo" he said as Inuyasha opened it a found a new red shirt "Thanks little man" he said ruffling his hair, as he gave Shippo his present, allowing him to open it "Wow Kingdom hearts 2 thanks Inuyasha" grinned Shippo.

The gang laughed, as they were surrounded by opened gifts while the kids were upstairs playing "So ya'll are throwing a Cosplay Party at the Tokyo hotel huh?" asked Melody looking at him "Yea well it was kind of both of our ideas to do it and we've already got tickets for everyone" Inuyasha grinned "OOO Shippo is going to be fun dressing up and I can dress him up as that Character from Howl" giggled Melody.

"Dress Rin up as Either Kiki or Pudding" grinned Kagome as she giggled lightly "Hey can we make Inuyasha dress up as Howl or maybe Someone cool" causing her to tap her chin thinking "Miroku could dress up as Kakashi" laughed Tara " he does love being a pervert" she added.

"Sango should be Jupiter from Sailor moon since she does love to fight" suggested Melody grinning like a mad women "Yea yea thanks for that Mel" sighed Sango "Why don't we talk about this another time and just have fun" said Inuyasha "Look it's snowing" said Tara as the gang got up "Snowball Fight!" laughed Melody as she pulled Inuyasha and they ducked under the tree.

As the teens started chucking snowballs at each other, laughing and screaming as the adults looked at them. "They're so great to together" smiled Akio watching her kids "Who is that boy near my Tara" growled Kinta "Chill out Kinta dear" Akio rubbed his ears gently causing him to purr "I think Inuyasha is actually happy" Izayoi said smiling, while Toga chuckled "Yep he's happier with Melody than he ever was with Kikyo" Toga wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome and Melody ganged up on the Taishou brother's giggling, as they were throwing snowballs completely at their heads, as Inuyasha tackled Melody to the ground. While Sesshomaru moved in fast grabbing her wrists "Oh okay" he looks at her "Enough of the throwing" he added with a sigh.

They went back inside, as the adults handed out the hot chocolate while they sat in the living room "So that was completely fun" said Kagome "Totally great" laughed Kagura as they high fived each other. Kagome grinned "Since the girls totally won" Tara said as the males shook they're head "No way guys won" said Inuyasha.

"Haha you wish Inu" Melody laughed as Tara smirked "Does it matter who won" asked Sango pouting "Of course not" agreed Miroku.

Later that night Melody sat outside with a blanket wrapped around her, as she looked up at the sky "I figured I'd find you out here" said Inuyasha as he walked up towards her "Can I join you" he asked softly, as she nodded.

He sat down next to her as she snuggled into his side "This is beautiful" he said wrapping his arm around her perfect waist "Your completely right" she smiled as she stood up suddenly "What's wrong Mel" he asked "Here" she said pulling out a box.

Inuyasha took the box from her as he opened it "I hope you like it" she said softly as Inuyasha stood up wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing her lips gently as he pulled away. "I love it" he smiled warmly as she took it out of the box and wrapped the scarf around his neck "Merry Christmas" she said gently "Merry Christmas to you as well" he smiled warmly.

* * *

Kagome: (she squeals) that was truly cute

Melody: Yea it was totally cute

Shadow: (he pouts) it was oh okay

Inuyasha: ( he chuckled) Pour Shadow-sama

Shadow: Stuff it Inuyasha.

Melody: Anyway Next Chapter should be fun

Shadow: yep Cosplay New Years Party then after that Valentines day.

Kagome: Anyway please read and review

Sesshomaru: and Press the sexy button

Shadow: bye-bye

Everyone: bye.


	12. Chapter 12: New Years Cosplay Part 1

Shadow: With Christmas done and over now it's time for the New Years one Yay!

Melody: What am I dressing up has (she tilts her head)

Shadow: So not telling anyone

Naraku: Will I finally get to be with my crush

Shadow: Secret as well so no telling

Sesshomaru: Shadow-sama loves his secrets quite a bit

Inuyasha: Yea he does anyway….Shadow-sama doesn't own anyone of Inuyasha or anything in this story expect Melody and Tara (he grins)

Shadow: Thanks Inu and now with the story.

* * *

With Christmas finally over they can now pay attention to New Years Eve and Day which is a Cosplay party for the teenagers and an adult party for the adults.

"Kagome we need help" whined Melody, as Kagome grinned "Jak could help us" she responded as she looked at her siblings "So true" Melody mumbled "Who's Jak?" asked Tara confused "_J_akotsu is our cousin's gay friend" answered Melody as she rubbed her temples.

"I'll call Bank" responded Kagome as she grabbed her cell phone, and flipped through her contacts finally finding the number she wanted "Hey Bank do you think you can get your friend Jak over here" she asked "Thanks just bring him over and we want this quiet until the party" she whispered quietly.

The girls sat on the bed when their door opened "Hey guys is your cousin here yet" asked Kagura blushing lightly "Nope not yet" responded Tara giggling as she looked at her friend "So what are we dressing up us" asked Kagura "Well I want to do something from Howl's Moving Castle but Inuyasha doesn't" pouted Melody.

"Yea that sounds about right" laughed Kagura as she looked at them "So where's Sango at" asked Melody "She's coming and she's bring Kohaku" replied Kagome then Shippo came running in "Kohaku's coming over" he asked as Melody nodded her head "Awesome" he grinned "Also Cousin Bank and his friend is coming over to help us so you need to remember that your dressing up as well" she responded.

"I know mommy" responded Shippo as he sighed deeply, as Kagome grinned "Be a big boy and do this for your mom" she said while he nodded his head "Good Kid" Kagura said, as the door opened "Hey girls" said Jak as he walked in "Jak!" Melody squealed as she got up and ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck "Thanks for doing this" she said smiling "No problem Darling" he laughed as Bank came in.

"Mel off" he said prying her arms off his neck "Oh your no fun Bank" pouted Mel as she sat back on her bed "So we need costumes for the Cosplay party right?" asked Jak as the girls nodded "So who's going with boyfriends" asked Jak "Me and Inuyasha are along with Shippo" Melody answered "I'm going by myself" Kagome answered.

"I'm going with Naraku" responded Tara as the girls gasped "You whore why didn't you tell us" shouted Melody while Tara blushed darkly "Cause he just asked me" she responded, causing Kagura to laugh "Are they always like this" she asked.

Bank nodded as he shrugged his shoulders "It's nothing new to me since it's always the girls" he smirked until he was hit by pillows "Oh that's it" Bank said as he ran towards them and tackled them to the floor.

"Be gentle with them Ban-Ban" said Akio as Kagura giggled "Ban-Ban" she said then she laughed "Your about to go down Kagura" Bank said as he glared at her "Oh I'm so afraid of you" she smirked as she looked at him.

"Bank be nice to Kagura" said Melody as she slipped from under him then stuck out her tongue "So what do we need" she asked curious "We'll need wigs, and costumes…..Can you sew" asked Jak as the girls nodded "We just need the males measurements" explained Kagome "Oh and I think Sesshomaru should be Sephiroth" grinned Melody "I agree on that" Kagura giggled "Then Rin can Marly" she added tapping her chin.

The girls laughed "Kagome could be Aerith" Melody suggested as she looked at Kagome with a grin "I agree with that "Well then should we call Naraku and have him meet as at the boys house" asked Tara curious "Yea call Naraku then I'll call Inuyasha and tell him that we need their measurements" Melody said as Tara nodded, pulling out her cell phone and dialed his number as she slipped out of the room.

Melody giggled as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number "Hey hun we're coming over to measure you for your costume and no I haven't decided but how does Sesshomaru feel being Sephiroth" asked Melody curious.

The gang arrived at the Taisho Mansion, as Rin came bonding towards them "Hey" she said smiling hugely "Guess what Daddy says I can stay up on New Year's Eve" she squealed happily, causing them to laugh out at the child's cuteness.

"Hey Rin-Rin is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru here" asked Melody, as Rin nodded with a sad "and Yura is here as well" She mumbled unhappily "Me and Daddy were suppose to do something just the two of us but she had to come over" she added as she sniffled.

Shippo smiled at her warmly "It will be alright" he said "Hey I want to show you something" he added as he grabbed her hand and ran into the house "I think Shippo likes Rin" said Kagome giggling behind her hand.

Inuyasha came out of the house as Melody ran up towards him and pounced on him, as he caught her wrapping his arms around her waist as he looked up into her eyes. "Hey Babe" he said as they leaned against each other and kissed each other as they smiled at each other.

"Are you ready to get fitted for a costume" grinned Kagome as they nodded "By the way this is Jak…Banks friend" Melody said as she giggled and looked at Inuyasha "Are ready for this" she whispered in his ear as she pinched his ass making him yelp while she winked towards him.

"You're so getting it" Inuyasha growled as he ran up and lifted her up making her squeal "I'm sorry for pinching your ass" she squealed. Toga laughed "I miss doing that" he smirked as Izayoi grabbed his ear and dragged him away "You're so sleeping on the couch in your office tonight" she said as Toga threw up two thumbs up,

Naraku shook his head "What's up with your dad Inu" he asked curious "Oh Daddy was being a total pervert" Melody answered with a grin "Well let's get this over with" responded Kagome "I promised Rin here earlier that I would take her to go see a movie" she added "Alright let's go" cheer Tara as she looped her arm around Naraku's arm.

The gang went into the living room, as Melody grinned towards Inuyasha while she measured his body "Oh ok take off the shirt Luv" she said as she winked at him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up as he threw his shirt to the floor as Jakotsu squealed and fainted "What's wrong with him" he asked.

"Oh Did I forget to mention that Jak is gay" Melody responded as Inuyasha grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head as he glared at Melody "Oh you're so in trouble Mel" he said, as Kagome laughed "I couldn't resist" said Melody as she laughed as well "Hey it's a party" said Miroku as he walked in with Sango and Kohaku "Finally you guys arrived" said Kagome crossing her arms "Sorry Luv but we ran into Kikyo and the other girls expect Yura wasn't there" responded Sango as the girls pointed upwards "Oh she's here" Sango said.

"Yep and we really need him down here to measure him" said Kagome with a sigh, as Rin ran up the stairs, Rin knocked on the door "Daddy it's me" she said, as Sesshomaru answered the door "Yes Rin what is it" he asked looking down at her "Kagome and the gang needs you down stairs for measurements and this is the only time they can do it" responded Rin.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked in Rin's eyes "Alright tell them to be down in ten minutes" he said as she nodded her head then ran off and down the stairs then walked into the living room "He'll be down in ten minutes" Rin announced "Good job Rin-Rin" Kagome said as she grabbed her measuring tape "Now then lets measure you alright" she said as Rin walked up and put her arms out.

Ten minutes later Sesshomaru walks down the stairs to see the gang sitting down talking "Finally you join us" Kagome said as she stood up grabbing her tape measure now then stand over there in the center and also take off your shirt" she ordered as Sesshomaru sighed then took off his shirt and walked over towards the middle of the living room.

Jakotsu squealed again as blood shot out of his nose then he passed out again "Damn twice in a row" Melody said grinning as she held Rin in her lap, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "Oh he's gay" answered Kagome as she shrugged her shoulders "I guess he really likes silver haired males better" laughed Melody "So not true, remember he almost pounced on Naraku earlier" said Inuyasha "Oh yea then Tara had to pound him" laughed Kagome.

Kagome started measuring Sesshomaru, writing down the measurements as she checked her watch "Oh okay I'm done thanks for allowing me to measure you "Also how do you feel about leather" she asked curious "It's annoying why" he asked "Just curious…Oh okay Rin-Rin are you ready" she asked as she walked over towards her.

"Where are you taking Rin" Sesshomaru asked looking at her "I was going to take her to the movies since I promised her I would" Kagome answered as she looked at him "What movie do you plan on taking her too" he asked "Tangled…She's being begging me to take her but I've been busy trying to avoid you're crazy mother" Kagome answered as Rin giggled "Yep that sounds like Grandma" she said giggling.

"Hn" responded Sesshomaru "I shall accompany you to the movies" he added with a nod, as Rin's eyes lit up and sparkled "Alright Sesshomaru" Kagome said, as Sesshomaru nodded his head and went upstairs. Melody grinned up at Inuyasha as he grinned back at her as Yura walked down the stairs with Sesshomaru behind her, as Yura glared at Kagome while she left the house then Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru.

At the movie theaters, as they stood in line "Kagome" screamed someone "Huh?" she turned around and saw Hojo walking over towards her "Oh hey Hojo" she said as she looked at him "Hello Kagome-chan" he said with a blush on his cheeks "What are you doing here" she asked "Oh I was doing a little shopping for the Cosplay party that's in three days" he answered.

"That's awesome…Oh Hojo this is my friend Sesshomaru Taishou and his daughter Rin" she said "Sesshomaru this is my friend Hojo" she added, as the males shook hands while Rin waved at him "Kagome we're gonna be late for the movie" Rin said as Kagome checked her watch "Oh you're right Rin" she said then she looked at Hojo "Well we gotta go Hojo it was nice seeing you again" she said "Same here Kagome" Hojo smiled at her.

They arrived in the theatre with their popcorn, drinks and candy while they were choosing were to sit "I say we sit in the middle" Kagome suggested "Alright that's reasonable" responded Sesshomaru, as Rin grinned. They climbed the stairs and went to their seats "Can you see Rin" asked Kagome "Yes" she answered as she opened her candy while Kagome sat on her left and Sesshomaru sat on her right, making her feel safe unlike she would with Yura.

After the movie, they left the theatre as Rin hummed one of the songs "How about we get dinner" Sesshomaru suggested as he looked at Kagome "Alright where should we go" Kagome asked as she turned her gaze at him "Cookie Sushi" Rin suggested as she looked up at the adults with a smile.

"That's sounds good" Kagome said looking at her with a smile on her face "Alright" Sesshomaru responded with a small smile on his face.

They arrived at the restaurant and get seated, as they look at the menu "So what did you think of the movie Rin" asked Kagome peering at her from her menu "I liked it" answered Rin, as she looked at her daddy "What did you think Daddy" asked Rin smiling "It was a good kid movie" he answered causing the girls to giggle.

After the dinner, Sesshomaru drives Kagome home while Rin sleeps soundly in the back seat with a huge smile on her face.

As they pulled over to the side walk and parked then they looked at each other "Um Thanks for the ride Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she grabbed the car handle then Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her hand, as she turned her head and looked deeply into his Golden Amber eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned forward as he looked deep into her sea blue eyes as his lips pressed against his then he pulled away take a deep breath. Then Kagome flushed bright red, as she stumbled out of the car "Um tell Rin good night" Kagome stuttered then she ran away from the car and up the shrine steps, as she entered the house saying a quick 'hello' to her parents and into her room closing her door and sliding down the door, holding her beating heart.

&%#!$#%%#$^$#&$&^%$&$!$!^$#))_+!)_+-!++~_)+!+_$_92!_+~```!_!#$%!$

Melody and Inuyasha lay comfortably on his bed as she snuggled deeply into his side until her phone rung "It must be Kagome" Melody said as she grabbed her phone then kissed his lips "Be good and I'll be right back" She said getting off the bed and walking to his bathroom.

"Hey Kagome what's wrong" she answered while she sat on the edge of the bathtub "Melody… Sesshomaru kissed me again" Kagome answered, then Melody grinned "Well isn't that a good thing" responded Melody "I don't know I guess" she answered sighing on the other end "Well Sis I can't really help you" Melody said "But I know there's something you can do" she added "What is that" asked Kagome.

"Let me make his costume and get him ready" responded Melody grinning "Alright you can do his costume" replied Kagome sighing heavily "Alright I gotta go sis Inuyasha is waiting for me" said Melody "See you in the morning sis when we go pick up fabric" Kagome hung up the phone causing Melody to sigh.

She left the bathroom and walked back into the room with a evil smirk "Sesshomaru kissed Kagome again" Melody said looking at him as she crawled into the bed and lay her head on his chest "Also I'm making his costume" she grins evilly "and you can't tell him" she added looking at him.

"Alright I won't tell the douche bag" Inuyasha responded as he kissed the top of her head "Well I know that Kagome is dressing up as Aerith so I was thinking either Zack or Sephiroth" she responded tapping her chin.

"Can I dress up as Cloud" asked Inuyasha as he looked down into her eyes "I can dress up as Tiffa while Rin dresses up as Marline and Shippo dresses up from Denzel" Melody said looking up in his eyes "Naraku can dress up as Vincent and Tara can dress up as Yuffie" Inuyasha added,

"Or we could do the Kingdom Hearts Cosplay cause that way there's more for everyone" grins Melody "God I love you" Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her lips gently as they pull away panting for air "I love you too Inu" she whispered as she snuggled into his side.

The door was knocked on, as Sesshomaru walked into the room "I need your help" he said looking at Melody "Let me guess with Kagome" responded Melody as he nodded his head "Alright then I'll help but first no more Yura" she said looking at him causing him to sigh "When do I need to break up with her" he asked "Soon…" she answered.

* * *

Shadow: This is only part one of the New Years Cosplay

Melody: I hope I can help

Kagome: I hope so too

Sesshomaru: So I have to break up with Yura soon right

Yura: NO!

Shadow: Shut up slut

Kikyo: When I do I make my move on Inuyasha

Melody: Never Bitch

Shadow: It's in the plot but it will be ruined for I know how I'm gonna do things

Kagome: Please Read & Review

Shadow: Thanks Kagome

Sesshomaru: Press the button

Shadow: Thanks Sesshomaru well bye everyone

Everyone: Bye people


	13. Chapter 13: New Years Cosplay part 2

Shadow: Part 2 of the story

Kagome: Awesomeness!

Melody giggled: Sis your mentally weird

Sesshomaru: So did you finally decide what Characters we're dressing up as?

Shadow: Yea I did

Inuyasha: That's good

Melody: So what is it?

Shadow: So don't telling Mel

Melody pouts: Fine be that way

Shadow: I will trust me

Shippo: Shadow-sama doesn't own Inuyasha or profit from it in any way, he only owns Melody and Tara.

Shadow: Thanks Shippo and now on with the story.

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I sighed when I heard what my brothers girlfriend had said about my dumping Yura to go out with her twin sister Kagome "Alright I understand what I must do" I said, as Melody smiled happily.

After several months since the twins arrived to the school, I've noticed the difference between them both. While Melody was Calm, Gentle, Hyper, Kind and Sweet while Kagome was sometimes an Airhead, Bubbly, Calm, Nice, and Passionate.

They both had their moments of being like, yet their completely different people. As I nodded my head and started walking out of the room "Night Fluffy" shouted Melody, as I turned my head and gave her a look "Can't resist calling you that" she grinned, as I rolled my eyes and left the room to hear laughing.

I walked slowly to my room and entered shutting my door, as I slowly walked to the middle of my bedroom and slowly stripped off my clothes expect my boxers while I walked to my dresser grabbing my white sleeping pants then placed them on.

As I slowly crawl into my bed, and laid there staring at the ceiling with my arms behind my head. While my thoughts lead to the one female that I truly wanted to be with 'Kagome' I thought then I sighed and closed my eyes.

Normal P.O.V.

Rin jumped onto his bed, then she shook him. "Daddy wake up it's 11 in the morning and The girls already left to go get the material" she said, causing Sesshomaru to open his eyes and wake up "They already left" he asked while Rin nodded "Then Melody needs to see the costume on you" she responds "Also she'll meet you in your room" she added "Thanks Rin" he says as he sits up.

"Daddy do you like Miss Kagome" Rin asked, causing Sesshomaru to look at her "I don't know Rin" he answers truthfully "Oh okay I was just curious" Rin smiles a toothy grin, as she jumps off the bed and skips off leaving him sitting there alone. "Hey Sesshomaru, Melody just called and said that the group was coming over with the costumes that they made and she wants you in here to try it on." Inuyasha says.

"Yea Rin told me" Sesshomaru answered getting out of the bed, as Inuyasha shook his head smirking as he left the room, as he heard squealing downstairs. 'I guess they're here' he thought as he walked down stairs to see them holding bags. "So how was the hunt" asked Inuyasha curious "It was great gorgeous." Said Jak "Hey back down from my man Jak or else" Melody warned playful "I just want to play with his hair and his ears" Jak whined, as Melody growled as she grabbed his ears.

"These are mine and so is this" She reached down and grabbed his cock "Anymore questions" she asked as she looked around when she saw Inuyasha blushing darkly then she pulled her hand away from his cock as a throat was cleared.

"Would you mind not doing that in my presence" Sesshomaru said, as he looked at Melody "Sorry Sesshy didn't mean too" she said with a giggle. "Oh okay Mr. Almighty Dog are you ready for your clothes and make-up" she said with a grin.

"I might be regretting this" Sesshomaru said, as he walked up towards his bedroom with a giggling female behind him "Hey Inuyasha hide my stuff in the bedroom please" she turned her head his way and winked, as they entered his room. "Oh okay first you're going to put on the costume then I need to see if I need to make changes, then make-up." She instructs, as she hands him a bag and points to the bathroom.

She sits on his bed looking at the make-up, as the door opened. "About time…HOLY SHIT! You look hot" she said with a light blush on her face. "No need to fix it" she says with a nod of her head. "The boots are going to kick ass." She smirks. "Now Make-up to cover your markings" she responds as she pats the bed "Women you get any make-up on my bed I will beat up Inuyasha" he said warningly "Yea Yea" she answers, as she gets the make-up together and starts putting it on.

"Oh okay I'm done now go look in the mirror" she says gently, as he stands up and walks to the mirror "Not bad Melody" he said, as he turned "God you make a kick ass Sephiroth" she says with a nod of her head.

Melody left his room, as she ran down the stairs. "Oh okay we have our Sephiroth and he's awesome at it" she said with a smirk, as she crawled onto Inuyasha's lap and snuggled.

Later that night with Inuyasha lying on his bed in nothing but his boxers "Mel your taking forever let's go…I'm tired" he said with a yawn. Melody came walking out of the bathroom wearing a black corset and matching panties, as Inuyasha looked and his mouth was wide open with surprise. "Mel….You look wow" he said blushing as he sat up.

Melody giggled, as she walked over towards him, as she crawled onto the bed then she crawled on to his lap and straddled him. Inuyasha gulped "Melody are you trying to seduce me" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Maybe" she said seductively.

Inuyasha looked at her gently. "There is something that I need to tell you….." he started as he blushed "Yes Inu what is it?" she asked with a tilt of her head "We've been together for six-seven months now and as much as I want to go farther with you I want to wait….." he said gently as to not hurt her.

"Oh...Is it because you're still in love with Kikyo." She mumbled under her breath "No! I don't love Kikyo… I love you Melody also I'm a virgin" he says blushing darkly "I want to lose my virginity with you Inuyasha….But I can wait with you" Melody says as they kiss deeply and passionately.

A throat cleared behind them as Melody pulled back and turned her head sharply "Hello Inu-Papa" she said calmly with a light blush on her face "Please don't mind me, I just could smell arousal that's all" He answered with a smirk on his face "Dad your embarrassing the crap out of me right now" Inuyasha whined.

Toga chuckled, as he shook his head "Just go ahead and make me Grand pups please and allow me to watch." He pleaded, as Melody glared at him. "Don't make me call for Mama-Inu" she said with a growl.

After Toga had left Melody changed into one of Inuyasha's t-shirt but left the panties on, as she crawled into bed and snuggled into him. "Good Night Mel" Inuyasha said, as he pulled her close to him. "Night Inu" she says gently.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

The sun shone brightly into my room, waking me up as I looked around. "Today is the day huh?" he said to himself "Yeppers" said a voice, making me sit up and see my brothers girlfriend sitting on my bed wearing shorts, and a t-shirt "What are you doing in my room" I growled out "Oh it's noon" she answered.

I looked towards my clock. "Hn so it appears to be" I mumbled, as I stood up then I cast her a look "Do you mind?" I asked with a growl, as she got up and walked out of the room "By the way you might want to never wear those boxers again they don't look good" she shouted from behind the door, as she giggled.

I growled as I walked into my bathroom turning on the water, as I stripped out of my boxers that Yura had bought for me last Christmas, as I slowly get into the shower allowing the warm water to hit my harden muscles and abs.

I slowly started washing my hair and body, as I then heard humming inside of my bedroom, as I turned off the water and slowly got out then wrapped a towel around my waist. As I looked inside of my room to see Kagome laying there on her stomach, waiting for me I guess.

I enter my room and look down at her, as I clear my throat "Kagome what are you doing in here?" I asked her as she blushed then looked away. "Your father told me to come and get you" she answers, as I smirked "Oh okay well I'll be out there in a minute." I say to her, as Kagome nods and gets up and runs out of the room.

I chuckle, as I get dressed in a white t-shirt with black jeans then I walked out into the hall to see her waiting for me, then she turns and smiles at me shyly, as we walk into the dining room. "Finally you join us Sesshomaru" said my father with a smirk 'Damn it when he smirks like that….That usually means he has plans for me' I thought inside of my head.

Toga's P.O.V.

I saw my oldest son with my best friend Kinta's daughter Kagome, as an idea struck my head "Today is the New Year's Party" I said, as a large smirk was seen on my face "So I need everyone there and ready before 6 tonight" I announced, as I watched my beautiful wife looking at me with a stern look on her face "Then we'll meet Kagome and Melody's parents at the hotel where it's being held at" I explained "Any questions?" I asked looking at everyone "Oh okay then so after Brunch I need everyone to start getting ready alright" I said as everyone nodded their heads. "Oh okay good" I grinned as I sat there and started eating my food.

Normal P.O.V.

After brunch everyone was getting ready, as Melody walked into Sesshomaru's room "Are you ready for Make-up Sesshomaru?" she asked him gently, as he appeared out of the bathroom fully dressed "YES! I knew the boots would be kick ass" she said with a giggle, as she sat down on his bed. "Why aren't you in costume yet" he asked "Cause I gotta get you and Shippo ready so now hold still" she answered as she started putting make-up on him.

Kagome was getting Rin dressed into her costume, as she looked at her. "Who am I suppose to be?" Rin asked her. "Marline from Final Fantasy Advent Child" Kagome explains, as she sits there fixing her hair and the dress. "There we go you look so cute" she said with a smile upon her face "Thank you Kagome" she squealed happily as she hugged her tightly.

"Momma who am I suppose to be?" Asked Shippo, as he looked down at him "Your suppose to be Denzel from Final Fantasy Advent Child." Melody answered as she giggled while she looked at his face "You're going to be so cute." She smiled as she kissed his cheek, as she fixed his wig, then she looked at him "Your done now" she said with a smile.

Melody walked into the room and blushed when she saw Inuyasha getting dressed as Cloud Strife, she was completely gawking at him "Mel you should close your mouth before flies go into your mouth" he teased, causing Melody to shake her head as she walked over and kissed his lips "You look good Inuyasha" she said in a giggle.

"Thanks love." He said as he kissed her back and fixing the wig "So your dressing up as Tifa right?" he asked curiously "Yep then Kagome is Aerith" she smiled, as she looked at him "Then Tara is Yuffie and Naraku is Vincent then Kagura is Yuna from Final Fantasy X and Bank is Tidus from Final Fantasy X what Jak is going to be I have no idea" she said with a giggle.

"What about Miroku and Sango?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at her doing her make-up "Sango is Sailor Jupiter and Miroku is Kakashi from Naruto" she said with a giggle. Then she turned and looked at him "Do you know what Yura is going to be?" Melody asked with a serious look on her face "or Kikyo?" she seethed the name with venom.

"Nope not a damn clue" Inuyasha said as he smirked "I don't care either" he said softly, as he walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck "I have you my beautiful flower" he said, as he looked at her "God your body is beautiful Mel" he grinned as he looked at the costume "Thanks Inu" she giggles.

The couples walked out of the room and see Kagome dressed in her costume "Wow sis you look great" Mel said with a smile then Tara came out "TARA! You look awesome" they said together "Thanks guys and you'll look fabulous" she said smiling.

The gang all walked down stairs, as they saw Yura standing there wearing the same thing as Kagome 'That bitch stole our idea' growled out Melody, as she looked at Yura 'But it's completely different and more slutty' she thought and shook her head. "Jeez girls couldn't you have picked something that wasn't revealing" said Toga as he looked at his future daughter in laws.

The girls giggled as they shook their heads "No way Inu-Papa" said Melody, as the kids came down "Momma you look beautiful and sizzling hot…..You better keep your hands to yourself Inuyasha" Shippo said scolding him causing Melody to giggle "My son scolding my boyfriend….It's so cute" she said and giggled a little harder.

Kagome looked over towards Sesshomaru and smiled, as he nodded his head "Well we should be going" said Toga as they nodded and started loading up the car "So are we basically staying over-night?" asked Melody as she looked at a Shojo Magazine "Yep well some of us" Inuyasha answered as he drove "Cool" she said with a grin.

Kagome rode with Toga and Izayoi since she couldn't ride with her sister and she didn't want to ride with Sesshomaru and his bitchy girlfriend Yura "So when did Melody start calling you Inu-papa?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Hmmm I don't really remember" he answered as he drove the car "Does that mean she calls Miss Taishou…. Mama-Inu or something" she asked, causing Izayoi to giggle "Yep she does" she answered.

The gang all arrived to the hotel as they walked inside "Mr. Taishou everything is ready" said the hotel manger "Thank you" he said, with a nod as everyone got there room keys. Everyone went their separate ways and placed their bags on the floor of their room that they would be staying in for the night.

~With the Adults~

Kinta looked at his beautiful girlfriend and the mother of his first children; he wore a black suit with a red tie, as he looked at her and blushed lightly. "There you are Kinta" said Toga as he walked over wearing a black suit with a white tie along with his beautiful mate/wife Izayoi who was wearing a white dress that hugged her hips "We've been looking for you everywhere" said Toga as he looked at him.

Akio turned around and looked at her best friends; she wore a simple black dress with a little bit a make-up and matching earrings, as she smiled at them. "This is beautiful Toga" she said as she kissed his cheek and smiled "I see Izayoi fixed your tie" she teased, hearing a chuckle coming from Kinta making her smile.

"Your almost Ex-Wife is here Kinta" Toga said and as nudged his head causing Kinta to look behind him "Oh Kinta there you are" said his ex wife Krystal "Hello Krystal" he said coldly, as Akio looked at her and raised an eyebrow 'Wow that's her' she thought "So who is this…." Krystal asked with a sneer "Sorry how rude of me this Akio Higurashi" said Kinta as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

After he said that he heard yelling coming from down the hall "Can you excuse us" he said, as he took Akio's hand and started walking away when he saw his father walking into the room. "Hello Kinta" he said.

Kinta looked at his father as he looked at his son "Hello Father" he said, with a bow of his head "You little bitch" was shouted from outside of the hall "You must excuse us father" he said as he dragged Akio out.

~With the Kids~

The gang walked into the room, as Inuyasha spotted Miroku and Sango while he took Melody's hand in his and lead her over towards them "Oh my gosh Sango you look great" Melody said causing Sango to giggle "So do you guys but have you seen Kinky-hoes costume" she said, as she pointed behind her.

"No way she fucking stole my costume" Melody growled out, as she was about to walk over there Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder. "Yura stole mine to remember" she said, as Melody sighed and nodded her head. "Let's forget about them and just have fun" she said gently.

Kagome looked around as she spotted Naraku and waved him over "God you look totally kick ass" she said as she made him turn around. "Yep Tara is awesome" she said with a grin "Yea she is" he said with a blush, as Tara walked over and smile "You look good" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Melody and Inuyasha were dancing on the dance floor together laughing and having fun "I'll be right back I gotta use the bathroom" he said as he kissed her lips "Alright don't take so long" she said and kissed him back.

Inuyasha was walking back towards the room when Kikyo came out of the room and walked over towards him "Hello Inuyasha" she said ever so sweetly as she pushed him towards the wall "What do you think you're doing Kikyo" he asked with a growl out of his lips "I've missed you so much Inuyasha" she said pressing her body towards her.

"Well I haven't" He said as he pushed her away "I have Melody and I'm truly happy to be with her" he said as Kikyo walked over and kissed him roughly, as Inuyasha tried to push her away.

Melody walked over towards Kagome "Inuyasha is taking a long time" she said as she looked towards the hall "You want to go look for him" Kagome asked as Melody nods her head "Excuse us guys we'll be right back" she said and walked with Melody out towards the hall and towards the bathrooms.

Melody gasped, as Inuyasha was finally able to push Kikyo away "Melody it isn't what it looks like I swear" he said as he walked forward "You were locking lips with this slut over there" Melody said as Kikyo walked over. "How dare you call me a slut you little bitch" she yelled.

"Melody she kissed me" Inuyasha as he started to touch her but got shocked "Don't you dare touch me you dirt bag" she hissed out.

Kinta and Akio along with Toga and Izayoi came running out "What's going on?" Kinta asked concerned about his daughter "Kikyo and Inuyasha were caught kissing" Kagome answered as Melody glared at Inuyasha "You and me we're through" she said as she turned on her heel and left "Melody wait" Inuyasha said as he tried to run after her but Kagome grabbed his sleeve "Just leave her alone for right now" she says.

Sesshomaru looked out of the hall then he turned and looked at Yura as she held a smirk on her lips "Did you plan this with Kikyo" he asked her coldly "The little bitch deserved it" she answered smoothly then Sesshomaru pushed her against a wall "I'm done with you" he growled out, as he walked away with one final glare.

Sesshomaru found Melody in the gardens and she was crying "Mel are you alright?" he asked her gently, as she looked at him. "No I'm not" she answered, as she hugged her knees "It wasn't Inuyasha's fault" he said as he sat next to her "My ex girlfriend and Kinky-hoe planned it" he added.

Melody looked over towards him "Your ex girlfriend" she asked, as Sesshomaru nodded , as she smiled at him "Does that mean that you can go after Kagome" she asked him gently "Yea I guess but I just broke up with her" he answered causing her to smile as she hugged him "You're a good guy Sesshomaru" she said softly "Thanks and Inuyasha is truly lucky to have you" he said and hugged her back.

"Let's get back to the party then you can forgive Inuyasha" He said standing up and helping her stand up. "Thanks Sesshy-kins" she said with a smirk "Don't call me that in public Mel" he said with a growl causing her to giggle "I won't I promise" she said.

~Back with the group~

Kinta sighed as he rubbed his temples, as he drank his scotch "Is having daughters date such a good idea" he asked as he looked towards Toga "Don't worry they'll make up" Toga said as he patted him on the back "Sesshomaru found Melody" said Akio as she came up and kissed his cheek "You have a good son Toga" Akio said with a smile "Expect when he's cold" Toga mumbled as Izayoi smacked him.

Kagome walked inside as she walked over towards her parents "Don't worry I calmed down Inuyasha" she said, as Toga smiled "You have great kids Kinta" he said and winked towards Kagome causing her to giggle.

Kinta's back stiffened when he felt his father's aura, as he turned around "There you Kinta I was wondering where you got to" he said "Hello Father" he said smoothly. "Where is your wife?" he asked when he noticed other females around his son.

"Ah Karotu-sama it's been a long time" Toga said as he shook his hand "Hello Toga-san" Kinta's father said shaking his hand as well, when he saw Krystal on an arm of another man "Why is your wife on another man's arm?" he asked glaring at Kinta.

"Because we are no longer together considering that she was cheating on me with a body guard and a business partner of mine." Kinta answered as he glared at him as well "That still doesn't answer my question Kinta and who is this bitch" His father growled out "Me and Crystal are getting a divorce and Akio isn't a bitch, she is the mother of my first children and your first grand children Kagome and Melody" Kinta growled out "Hey no fighting here" Toga said as he got into the middle of it.

Kinta grabbed Akio's hand and lead her away from the group, as he leaned against a wall "God I feel like I'm in high school again" he said with a laugh. "Don't worry Kinta everything will be fine considering that Tara and the girls are getting long fine" Akio says softly, as she kisses his cheek.

"Besides They all have their parents together and they have friends and family who love them like crazy so they will be fine" she added as she gave him a warm smile "There you are guys" Izayoi said softly as she walked up to them "Shippo and Rin are asking were Melody and Sesshomaru" she said.

"They're in the gardens last time I saw them" Akio responds, as she spots her eldest child and Sesshomaru walking in "Or they just entered" Akio said, as Kinta smiled and kissed her lips. "Thanks for helping out Love" he said softly "Kinta we're together now and I'll help out has much as I can I promise." She responded, as they walked towards the kids together.

* * *

Shadow: Sorry I'm so late guys but I've been busy with stuff and having writers block.

Kagome: Do Melody and Inuyasha get back together?

Shadow: Yea she'll forgive him

Inuyasha: Thank god cause I hate having Melody mad at me

Sesshomaru: Well it was the kinky-hoes fault

Melody: Also your ex-girlfriends fault as well.

Shadow: Anyway please Read and Review and until next time.

Everyone: Bye Peoples

Shadow: Adios and please press the sexy botton


End file.
